


Aníkitos

by Yosei



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Fights, Gen, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosei/pseuds/Yosei
Summary: Aníkitos lived peacefully with his parents and his brother in Midgard until the day his mother dies and a stranger arrives at their home. The boy is immersed in an adventure he never thought possible.





	1. Chapter 1

Aníkitos did not really understand what was going on. His mother, Faye, had just died and now he was in the woods, sitting by the fire that his father, Kratos, had lit to prevent it from getting cold. The boy with the long black hair listened attentively to the noises which surrounded him. Aníkitos had such a delicate hearing that he was able to hear all the sounds of Midgard. The little boy looked towards his big brother, Atreus, who was busy picking a plant whose name he did not know when he jumped when they heard Kratos' ax smashing against the trunk of the tree that Faye had marked.

Aníkitos covered his ears when he saw the tree fall with fraca before withdrawing his hands looking down the tree before focusing his attention on his father. He could see him tightening these bandages on his wrists as Atreus approached him, warning him that he had found the plant he was looking for.

"I found some," said Atreus, showing the plant to Kratos who turned his back to him, thus hiding his wrists.

"Get on the boat with your brother, Atreus" ordered Kratos, with his back to his sons.

Aníkitos looked at Atreus who approached him without saying anything. The elder helped his little brother to get up to go to the boat. Atreus went up there first before turning to Aníkitos to help him settle down.

Aníkitos sighed when his attention was focused on a doe and its fawn which were drinking the river when they fled as if a troll were chasing them. It was strange. The forest had been strange for some time, it no longer made the same noises he used to hear. Aníkitos get out of his thoughts when Kratos entered the boat, starting to row to their house.

"Father?" called Atreus.

"What?" asked the Spartan, continuing to row.

"Has something changed?" asked Atreus "puzzled. I feel like the forest is... different."

"Everything is different, boy," Kratos replied impertuably. "You don't have to pay attention to it."

"Okay."

They quickly arrived at their pontoon. Aníkitos got out of the boat with his father who retrieved the trunk while Atreus untied the rope. Kratos removed the hook from the trunk, then placed it on his shoulder to head towards his house with his two sons. Once in front of the pyre, Kratos placed the trunk and announced that it was the last. The two youngest returned to the small residence to see the embalmed body of their mother lying on the table. Aníkitos stayed near the door, watching Atreus who took a candle to light the others who were near their mother's body while reciting a sort of prayer.

Aníkitos said nothing, he just watched and listened, as he always did. The little one was taken out of his thoughts by feeling the cold winter wind caressing his cheeks, Kratos was passing beside him to stop near Atreus. He wiped away his tears, telling his father that Faye was ready.

Aníkitos was watching his brother walking towards the door when his attention was focused on his father. This one observed the embalmed body of his deceased wife when his gaze fell on the little one who was staring at him with his eyes empty of emotion and a neutral expression. The Spartan sighed as he turned his attention back to Faye. He took the body in his arms to take him to his pyre, followed by his two sons.

Kratos used his axe to light the fire before backing up, letting the flames devour the body of his late wife. The father and children watched the flames gnawing at the wood when Atreus rushed towards the body to retrieve his mother's knife, which had been heated to white. He tightened his grip on the sleeve, moaning in pain before letting go. The gun had just burned his hand. Aníkitos looked at his worried brother as he apologized to his father. The Spartan knelt, picking up a little snow which he deposited on the burn of his eldest son by ordering him to tighten his fingers around the snow, he tore off a piece of bandage which wrapped around his forearms to wrap it up around his son's hand before picking up the knife.

"This knife was hers. It's yours now," said Kratos before standing up. "Did she teach you to hunt?"

"Yes, a little," replied Atreus, examining the knife.

"Show me"

"Now?"

"Now."

Atreus put the knife away before entering the house to retrieve his weapon, leaving Aníkitos alone with Kratos. The God of War looked at his little one who did not look away from the flames.

Faye was no longer there. She was gone forever.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Aníkitos sighed, he felt Atreus' fingers comb his long black hair. The hunt hadn't gone very well and Atreus was now upset. Aníkitos came out of his thoughts when he felt his brother's arms wrapped around his neck as he put his forehead on his shoulder.

"He doesn't even know us," said Atreus, resting his chin on his brother's shoulder. "They don't know who we are. Only you and I are left, Aní."

"Yes" replied Aníkitos wearily, staring at the void.

Aníkitos sighed when the door of their house opened on Kratos. The little one saw that he now had a pocket, which contained Faye's ashes, attach to his belt. The father was getting closer to his sons when he asked Aníkitos to go play outside while he was talking to Atreus. The youngest obeyed, he took his wooden figurines then going out into the garden. The little one placed his little figurines on a rock. He played concentrating on his game so as not to hear the voices of Kratos and Atreus. He amused himself by moving his toys as if they were pawns when a tattooed hand moved one of his figurines.

Aníkitos jumped when he saw a man smiling at him as he placed the wooden toy on the rock. The boy was playing nervously with his braid when he saw the stranger who was smiling at him with all his teeth. The man had a redneck haircut, blue eyes and he had a beard decorated with a few pearls. Aníkitos stepped back a few steps terrified by this stranger who was getting dangerously close to him. He hadn't heard it happen. Aníkitos continued to back away when his back touched a tree, preventing him from backing away. The boy swallows. The stranger stopped before him before squatting down to be at his height.

"Tell me, little one, where is your father?" asked the stranger in a friendly false voice.

Aníkitos shook his head slightly, gripping his terrifying braid. He felt his eyes swell with tears when he heard the stranger snicker.

"I see. You are not very talkative," replied the stranger, straightening up. "So I'm going to force you to make me hear your beautiful little voice."

Aníkitos wanted to flee to his house to warn Kratos and Atreus, but the stranger grabbed him by the waist and lifted him from the ground. It was impossible for him to flee. The child struggled in the arms of the man who was just laughing. Aníkitos hit him, scratched him and bit him, but the stranger didn't care. It just made him laugh.

"What a bad boy" commented the stranger, grabbing Aníkitos' arm. "My turn now."

The stranger yanked the boy's arm, hearing a sinister creak. Aníkitos cried out in pain as he feeling his arm dislocated. The little one was crying in pain when he called his father for help, much to the pleasure of the stranger.

Kratos was surprised to hear Aníkitos yelling and calling for help. The Spartan ordered Atreus to stay inside as he rushed outside. His blood only turned once when he saw his son, his youngest, in the arms of a stranger who was holding his little arm dislocated.

"Here, look who it is!" exclaimed the stranger, letting go of Aníkitos' arm which was crying in pain. "Your father has finally decided to go out, my little one. But hey, I think it's especially your beautiful little voice that helped."

Kratos let loose his Spartan rage by ordering this man to let Aníkitos go. The stranger smiled when he saw the God of War rushing at him, he let go of the child who was falling in the half-conscious snow. Aníkitos could hear his father's cries of rage and the stranger's laughter. He would have liked to get up to go hide under his bed, but the pain in his dislocated shoulder prevented him from moving. The little boy was sobbing silently, calling his father in a whisper when he felt a hand caressing his cheek.

"Aní, it's going to be okay. Father takes care of this man" reassured Atreus, stroking the cheek of his little brother.

Aníkitos nodded slightly when he could hear a sinister creak. The little boy watched his big brother terrify as he smiled reassuring him, their father was back. He had killed the stranger? Kratos quickly returned to his children to check on Aníkitos' injury.

"Atreus, wait here while I take care of your brother" ordered Kratos, picking up Aníkitos softly who was moaning in pain.

"Did you kill the other man?" asked Atreus, eyeing his father.

"I did what I had to do," Kratos replied as he made his way to the house.

Aníkitos winced in pain as his father returned to their house. The bearded man delicately placed his little one on his bed. He had no choice but to tear off the top of Aníkitos, avoiding making him suffer more while he put his shoulder back in place.

"Aníkitos, I'm going to have to put your shoulder back in place" explained Kratos looking at the face of his son whose cheeks were soaked with tears. "It will hurt, but it's necessary."

Aníkitos closed his eyes turning his head towards the wall, his tears redoubled in intensity. Kratos placed his arm properly. The Spartan sighed, staring at the face of his youngest before resting his eyes on the small arm. The God put his shoulder back in place, a creak echoed in the little house as well as the cry of pain from Aníkitos who tapped his feet on the bed. Kratos put his hand on the boy's chest, speaking to him in a much less cold voice, it was a soft voice.

"Father..." called Aníkitos between two sobs. "Father..."

Kratos clenched his fists when he heard Aníkitos crying in pain as he brushed his hair, placing his hand on his small chest which went up and down quickly. The boy was a very discreet little boy, not very talkative, so much that he never said when he was in bad shape. Kratos also knew that with the divinity, which he hid from his children, the hearing of Aníkitos was more developed than the average. Even he didn't have such fine hearing. He had once tried to hear like Aníkitos, but it was so unbearable that he almost went crazy.

Kratos went to get bandages when Atreus came home. Atreus watched his father looking after his little brother. He had never seen him so soft and calm. Kratos finished bandaging Aníkitos' shoulder and arm before making a makeshift splint and a piece of cloth to immobilize the arm. Aníkitos was rubbing his heavy eyelids when he felt his father's big hand caressing his hair and telling him to rest.

Kratos sighed heavily when Aníkitos was finally asleep. He clenched his fists upset. He hadn't heard the enemy coming, he had sent his son out and now he was injured. Atreus moved closer to his father who stayed near Aníkitos.

"What shall we do now?" asked Atreus, eyeing his father.

"As soon as your brother gets better, we will leave" replied Kratos in his deep voice.

"At the mountain?"

"Yes, our house is no longer safe. We will have to make it come back."

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Baldur emerged from the ditch more alive than ever. God Ase cracked his neck when his gaze fell on the path that led to Kratos' house. He was dissapointed. The God of war was not able to make him feel anything. Baldur grunted when he remembered that little boy with long black hair and amber eyes who was staring at him terrifying. The insensitive God couldn't help smiling, laughing lightly. He had found himself adorable and the screams he had uttered quite sketchy.

Baldur laughed lightly as he left Midgard, but he promised to return to take Aníkitos with him.


	2. Beginning of the trip.

A month had passed since Baldur had injured Aníkitos. Kratos had waited until Aníkitos' shoulder was healed before leaving his house with his sons to go and spread Faye's ashes and for that, they had to go to the highest peak of all the Kingdoms. The Spartan knew that traveling was not going to be easy, he wasn't really close to his children, but he loved them. Kratos continued to hear the cries of pain and distress from Aníkitos. The little boy was walking behind him with Atreus. His eldest was chatting with his little brother who listened to him with a distracted ear. Kratos knew that the hearing of Aníkitos was the cause of his true nature and he also knew that it was a handicap for them. Aníkitos could be absorbed by a sound and no longer pay attention to what surrounded him. The boy stopped suddenly, forcing Atreus and Kratos to do the same.

"Aníkitos, What is it?" asked Kratos, approaching his sons.

"He must hear something interesting" replied Atreus running his hand over his brother's eyes. "It can take a while."

Kratos sighed when he saw Aníkitos who was looking straight ahead with his eyes empty of emotion. He had locked himself in his bubble, he was no longer paying attention to what surrounded him. The boy listened to the terrifying cries of a creature as well as the insults of a nervous person who shouted on the poor beast for it to advance. Atreus put his hand on his little brother's shoulder making him return to Earth. Aníkitos gave a slight start when he felt a hand land on his bare shoulder. The little boy was looking at his surprised elder when Kratos' hoarse voice was heard.

"Aníkitos" called Kratos, kneeling before Aníkitos. "You will have to learn to control your hearing, boy. You need to be more careful about what is around you and not what is happening around Midgard."

"I don't like it," said Aníkitos, gripping the hem of his fur.

"This is no excuse," replied Kratos sternly. "You focus too much on all the sounds and it can hurt you, it can endanger you and us. You have to learn to stay focused and focus on specific sounds. You can tell us if there is some danger that threatens us. "

"How are you going to do without him being afraid?" asked Atreus puzzled. "Mother refused to drag him."

"I know, but if we want to survive traveling, everyone will have to make an effort," says Kratos, looking at his sons. "Even if it means doing something we hate. Is that understood?"

"Yes, father," replied Atreus.

Aníkitos simply nodded his head with a pout. The last time he tried to hear "normally" he felt like he was buried alive and it terrifies him enough that he refused to try again.

Aníkitos was following his brother and his father, head down when he heard the cries of the terrify beast and the insults of the man who tried to make it go forward without much result. Aníkitos let go of Atreus 'hand to hide behind Kratos' legs. The Spartan looked at the boy who explained that it was them he heard.

Kratos looked towards the bridge to see the blue-skinned dwarf who was trying to push his donkey forward. Atreus approached the dwarf with his father and his little brother as the little man turned towards them, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Can't get this sloe-eyed cockdump to cross the brighe! Hrmph!" exclaimed the angry dwarf.

"It's because she's scared of something in the trees over there," Atreus explained, gazing at the dwarf before showing the trees.

"There's what now?" asked the puzzled dwarf.

"Father" called Atreus as he approached Kratos. "Throw your axe at those trees on the other side of bridge. The ones with the white trunks."

Kratos ordered Aníkitos to back off. The little one obeyed, allowing his father to throw his axe into the trees with the white trunk. They could all hear the growls of the monster fleeing when the axe returned to the hand of its owner who was staring at him behind his back. Kratos tells his elder that he was right.

"You were right" said Kratos looking at Atreus who was smiling slightly.

"Hey... You must be smart or somthin', boy. You are a boy, aren'tcha?" Brok commented, eyeing Atreus.

"She have a name?" asked Atreus, stroking the snout of the donkey.

"I dunno" replied Brok trying to push the donkey. "Rude bastard ain't ever asked so I ain't ever asked hers. Haaa!"

"What's your?" Aníkitos asked timidly, hiding behind his father's leg.

"Brok."

Atreus was talking in old Nordic to the donkey who got up to continue crossing the bridge. Aníkitos clung to his father's pants, staring at Brok who was walking near them.

"Say... You're not gona believe me but uh... That axe you got, uh? It was me what made her. Me and my brother. Was one of our best. So don't let nobody else go work on her except fo us two "Brok explained when he was slapped by the tail of the donkey.

Aníkitos looked at Kratos' axe before looking at Brok with a puzzled look before looking at his father who did the same. Brok offered to Kratos to look at his axe to improve it if he wanted to.

"You are right... I do not believe you" replied Kratos, picking up Aníkitos before turning to Atreus. "Come, boy."

Atreus approached Kratos and Aníkitos. The youngest put his chin on his father's shoulder to look at Brok, who told the Spartan that there was a fork-shaped rune at the bottom of the handle. Kratos stopped by unhooking his axe to see the famous rune in question. Atreus and Anìkitos watched the mark carefully as Brok explained to them that it was their mark to him and his brother before he separated, while showing them half of the mark he had with him.

"Look, you want I should upgrade her or not?" asked Brok impatiently.

"Very well. I expect an improvemant," said Kratos, handing the axe to Brok.

Brok grunted, muttering incomprehensible words as he turned his back on the little family to return behind the table without taking the axe. Kratos went to the table with his sons let Brok to check his axe.

"So where's the other half of the brand?" asked Atreus, leaning against the table.

"Oh, my dumb brother's got it. But i got all the talent. Look!"

Aníkitos listened to this story with a distracted ear playing with his braid when he heard someone laugh. The little boy tensed as he looked around, lost when he heard that familiar voice.

"Can you hear me, little one? I know you can hear me. You have extraordinary hearing."

Aníkitos gave a little cry of distress, running his face into Kratos' neck, wrapping his arms around his neck. The God of War looked at his son, puzzled, asking what he heard. Atreus asked his father what was going on when he saw Aníkitos sobbing on their father's shoulder.

"You are so cute, my dear Aníkitos. Such a pretty boy like you shouldn't live in such a place," said Baldur with a sneer. "Your feet shouldn't tread on the mud. After all, I will come and get you soon."

"He... He speaks to me" said Aníkitos in tears.

"Who is that?" Kratos asked, walking away from Brok and Atreus. "Who's talking to you, boy?"

"The bad man," he replied, gasping. "He says he will come and get me"

Kratos felt his blood boil on hearing this. How could the stranger still be alive? It couldn't be possible and now he was talking to Aníkitos. How could Kratos protect his son from this? He is incapable of hearing like him, no one can know everything that Aníkitos hears.

"No one will come to take you, Aníkitos. I will prevent it" reassured Kratos. "No one will hurt you or Atreus.

"Will you protect us?"

"Yes, whatever happens."

Atreus watched Kratos and Aníkitos from a distance. He sighed wearily. They've been talking for a while. What could his brother have heard to make him so terrified?

"Hey? Is the little girl okay?" Brok asked, looking at Atreus.

"Aníkitos is not a girl, it is a boy" says Atreus without looking away from his father and brother.

"Really?! Is he a little guy?" Asked the blue dwarf. "What is happening to him? Is he all right?"

"No, something terrifies him."

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Baldur groaned when he saw the damned God another country reassuring Aníkitos. His precious little treasure. When he had dislocated her shoulder, he had felt something. The warmth of his skin against the palm of his hand. Aníkitos had managed to make him feel something. Baldur cracked his neck when he felt a heat spread inside him.

"Oh yes, my little Aníkitos. You will be mine soon."


	3. The witch.

"Father? Aní is okay?" asked Atreus as he walked near Kratos.

"No, the stranger who came to us spoke to him" replied Kratos.

"How is it possible? I thought you killed him," exclaimed Atreus, surprised.

"I do not know."

Kratos was looking at Aníkitos who was walking with his head down and hanging on to his pants. The Spartan stopped when he saw footprints of boar in the mud. Aníkitos was forced to stop and let go of his father. He knelt in the mud, examining footprints.

"Boys... Look at his traces."

Atreus watched the tracks carefully, telling Kratos that he might be a boar, but that he was not sure. Kratos was looking at Aníkitos who was listening to his big brother. It was going to be good training for the little one. Maybe if he was focused on a particular noise, he would no longer hear the stranger.

"Aníkitos, you are going to try to hear the animal to help Atreus" said Kratos, looking at Aníkitos.

Aníkitos simply nodded before following Atreus who had gained the lead, but they could not go very far, because a troll out of nowhere attacking the Draugrs who were in his way. The two boys jumped back, feeling the earth shake when the troll's weapon touched the ground. Kratos drew his ax, ordering Aníkitos to take shelter. The youngest obeyed and he went to hide behind a rock far enough to not disturb his father and his brother. The little one could hear their voices, he forced his hearing to listen to the battle and nothing else.

Aníkitos could distinctly hear the blade of the axe and the tips of the arrows sink into the pulpit of the troll, the erratic breath of Kratos and Atreus, the growls of the Draugrs. Aníkitos could feel the anguish rising in him, his heart was racing and his breathing became more and more rapid and irregular.

**~ But what are you doing?! I told you to focus! Start again! ~**

Aníkitos pressed his hands against his ears, swaying slightly. He didn't want to hear that voice. He didn't want to hear it anymore.

**~ But what don't you understand eh?! Tell me?! Are you going to talk, yes? Say something?! ~**

"Aní? Aní! You can go out" said Atreus, going to find his brother. "Father floored the troll."

Aníkitos came out of his trance on hearing Atreus' voice. The little one came out of his hiding place to throw himself into the arms of his brother who looked at him surprised. Atreus could feel his little brother's heart beating at a frightening speed. The elder looked at Kratos who approached them by putting away his axe.

"What is it, Aníkitos?" asked Kratos, looking at his son. "The stranger?"

"No..." he replied in a small voice. "I... I tried to..."

"Oh, you tried to hear like us and you panicked," said Atreus, hugging Aníkitos. "He had the same thing with mother. That's why mother refused to train him."

Kratos simply nodded as Aníkitos lifted off from Atreus to keep moving. They were crossing a small cave when Aníkitos heard the animal he and Atreus were looking for.

"I hear the animal" warned Aníkitos. "A boar."

"I knew it was," said Atreus, smiling.

Kratos stopped in front of the edge of the small cliff before jumping first. The Spartan caught up with his sons, who in turn jumped. They could hear the boar, Atreus prepared his bow and arrow by positioning himself a few meters from the animal who hadn't noticed them. Kratos stood behind his eldest son while the youngest was by his side.

"Shoot when you are ready. Remember... Draw to your chest. A wild boar's hide is thick" explained Kratos.

Atreus bent his bow tightly before letting go of his arrow, which hurtled onto the game, but to his surprise it ricocheted. The shock terrified the boar, which fled.

"But... I hit it. Didn't I?" said Atreus, looking at his father. I did what you said and it looked like it bounced off. "

"Boar magic?" asked Aníkitos, looking at his brother.

"Hmm! What do you think?" asked Kratos, kneeling before his children.

"It's the strangest boar we've ever seen," replied Atreus.

Aníkitos nodded several times while Kratos ordered them to catch up with the boar. Atreus took Aníkitos' hand to start chasing after the animal they quickly found. Atreus fired again, managing to hurt the fleeing boar again. The two boys started chasing game without waiting for their father. They were sinking more and more into the mist that surrounded them. Aníkitos listened attentively to the sounds of the boar's footsteps as he guided Atreus through a labyrinth. The two brothers could hear Kratos' voice asking where they were. Atreus replied when Aníkitos stopped dead when he saw the breathless boar standing in front of an opening.

"He's there," said Aníkitos, pointing to the boar.

"Stay behind me, Aní" ordered Atreus, preparing a new arrow.

Aníkitos stood behind Atreus who shot his new arrow wounding the boar who fled again through the opening. They were able to hear Kratos' voice again asking them where they were, Atreus quickly replied as Aníkitos slipped into the opening, being followed closely by his brother. The two boys were delighted to see that they had successfully injured the boar. The animal was lying on the ground, but it was still alive.

"Father! We got it!" cried Atreus in the void, kneeling near the boar.

"He is in pain," said Aníkitos, looking at Atreus.

"What did you do?!" yelled a woman.

The two boys jumped, turning to a woman who had come out of nowhere. Aníkitos quickly hid behind Atreus as the stranger quickly approached the wounded boar.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Atreus.

Aníkitos was reassured when he saw Kratos disembark. He quickly went to hide behind his father's legs when he could hear Atreus talking with this woman.

"We didn't know he belonged to anyone," said Atreus, eyeing the woman.

"He doesn't" she replied worried about the state of the animal. "He's my friend."

Kratos approached the stranger with Aníkitos, who clung to his leg, explaining to him that the boys were only obeying him. The woman turned to Kratos, placing her hand on his wrist, asking him to help her. She was pulling on the Spartan's arm so that he would kneel before the boar's stomach.

"Hold here please. HOLD, I said. He's losing blood," she said, positioning herself near Atreus and taking the powder out of her pouch. "The last of his kind in all the realm ans you shoot him. You needed food?"

"Target practice..." replied Atreus, stroking the head of the boar.

"Target practice..."

"I'm so so sorry..." apologized Atreus again.

"Keep that pressure on. The blame is mine. I should have kept a closer eye" reassured the stranger.

"He... is he going to die?" asked Aníkitos, hiding behind Kratos.

"I will not let him" she announced determined to save her friend.

The stranger indicated her orders to Kratos who maintained the artery of the animal. The woman recited a surprising spell Atreus and Aníkitos. She was a witch. She nodded slightly, telling Kratos that she couldn't finish her incantation in the forest. The witch asked the God of war to bring the injured boar that home. The witch got up, followed closely by Atreus, who begged his father to look. Kratos glanced at Aníkitos who took a small step back.

"He must not die."

Kratos stood up with the boar, following the witch. She and Atreus chatted while Aníkitos stayed near the Spartan. The boy looked around carefully, listening to all of his new sounds. It was beautiful, there was no snow and it was hot. The little one was out of his thoughts when he felt the earth shake. Aníkitos was startled when he saw a giant tortoise with trees on its shell. This giant creature could perfectly blend in with the decor.

"He is nice?" Atreus asked, running towards the turtle. "Aní come."

Aníkitos approached Atreus who was stroking the giant tortoise. To the great dismay of Kratos who was not delighted to see his children approach such an enormous animal. The witch reassured him by telling him that they had nothing to fear from his friend. Atreus also added that he was harmless. Aníkitos watched his father pass by them before following him into the house with Atreus. The witch's house was larger than theirs.

"You live alone?" asked Atreus, looking around.

"It's better this way," replied the witch, preparing her ingredients.

"Yeah, our father doesn't like poeple either."

"Boy!" growled Kratos, watching the state of the boar.

"Well, you don't?"

Aníkitos nodded to support his brother when the witch returned to them. The woman knelt before the head of the boar to make him take a strange potion which calmed him. The witch turned to the boys and asked them to bring her a foot of red roots growing behind her house. The two brothers looked at Kratos who gave them his approval. Atreus took Aníkitos' hand in his before going out into the witch's garden. The woman watched the boys leave her house. She waited until the door was closed to turn to Kratos and speak to him.

"I..." she began in this slight approach of Kratos who instinctively backed away. "I know you're a god. Not of this realm. But there's no mistaking it."

"Quiet!" Kratos ordered in a low voice, looking towards the window to see Aníkitos who was too busy with Atreus to hear him.

Kratos was relieved to see that Aníkitos was not paying attention to them. He had always been extremely careful with him because of his hearing. The witch looked in the direction of the Spartan to see Aníkitos who was trying to remove the roots without much success.

"They don't know anything, right? About that?" she asked as she stood up and walked over to her table.

"That is not of your concern" exclaimed Kratos following the woman.

"The Gods of these realms don't take kindly to outsiders. Trust me, I know. When they find you, and they will, they'll make things difficult" she says as she heads for the window. "The boys will want answers."

"That will be my problem," replied Kratos.

"Whatever you're hiding, you cannot protect him forever. But you're right... Doesn't concern me."

Kratos groaned as he looked at Atreus and Aníkitos who were still busy trying to tear out the roots. The youngest pulled with all his might before letting go of the plant with a frustrated sigh, shaking his head slightly.

"Do you want to take a break?" Atreus asked, looking at Aníkitos.

Aníkitos nodded, staring at the floor. The boy moved away from his brother slightly, rubbing his dirty hands on his top, looking towards the witch's house. He didn't like the aura this woman gave off. She reminded him of something, but the boy couldn't say why. Aníkitos sighed when he heard someone laugh. The boy turned to Atreus who was trying to remove the roots.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Aníkitos, eyeing Atreus.

Atreus stopped his work to look at Aníkitos, telling him that it was not him. The little one looked around while his brother tried to reassure him by telling him that he may have heard the witch or Brok. But Aníkitos shook his head slightly, playing nervously with his braid.

"I can see you, little one," said Baldur. "I know your father is not here. It would be so easy for me to pick you up."

"Leave me alone!" shouted Aníkitos, placing his hands over his ears.

Atreus approached Aníkitos asking what was going on. Kratos and the witch ran up to the boys, hearing the cry of Anìkitos. The boy turned to his father who was kneeling next to him asking him what was going on. Aníkitos explained to the Spartan that the stranger had just spoken to him again and that he could see him. Kratos drew his ax, emitting a grunt worthy of a wild animal. he had more than enough of himself God of doom who attacked his little one. The smallest and most fragile. The witch asked Atreus what was going on. The older brother explained to him that a stranger had injured Aníkitos and that now he was having fun harassing the little boy who could not do anything because of his hearing.

Kratos was putting away his ax to pick up Aníkitos who was clinging to his shoulder pad. The Spartan turned to Atreus, ordering him to follow him. They had to leave here. The witch stopped the God of war by telling him that she would like to thank him. She invited the little family to follow her to her house. She walked over to her table, dipping her fingers in a strange mixture. The witch did not have time to apply it to Kratos' neck as he grabbed his wrist with his valid hand.

"You want loneliness?" she asked, looking at the Greek God. "This mark will hide you from... Those who might make your journey... Difficult."

Kratos nodded slightly, letting the witch put the mark on him and his children. Aníkitos was not very happy about that, but he let himself go. When she was done, the witch ordered the giant tortoise to lower herself. The house began to shake as the door opened onto a cave.

"There's a shortcut below the house that leads safely out of these woods" she explained as she headed for the door. "Follow this path down, then head towards daylight."

"Will we see you again?" asked Atreus, stopping near the witch.

"As much as you want. Now go away."

Atreus smiled before leaving the house with Kratos and Aníkitos, whom the Spartan placed on the ground. The two moved away from the adults who seemed to be chatting. Aníkitos saw the boat while Atreus warned their father. He returned to his children with a compass in his hand. Compass given by the witch. They reached the boat to leave the witch's cave and continue their journey.


	4. New kingdom

Baldur had returned to Asgard, he had followed in the footsteps of Kratos and Aníkitos and he had seen that there was a second child. The eldest in the family. Baldur was pacing around his room, running his hands through his hair. He needed Aníkitos, it was visceral, a voice in his head screamed at him so that he returned to Midgard to take Aníkitos with him. Baldur sighed loudly, punching the cracked wall.

"He's mine," he whispered to himself. "He's the cure, I didn't need the other... I just need Aníkitos."

Baldur straightened, running his hand over his beard. He was going to have to go see Mimir to find out where Kratos' family was going with his stupid nephews.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Aníkitos sighed while watching Jörmungand who was quietly lying on the mountains. Kratos had awakened the Serpent-monde by throwing his ax into the sea. When Jörmungand got out of his bed, the water level had dropped, revealing the bridge which led to the temple of Tyr and the beaches. Aníkitos, Kratos and Atreus had crossed Brok who had come out of nowhere and the dwarf had set up his workshop in the temple of Tyr. Now they were on their way to the bottom of the mountain. Aníkitos could hear a voice mumbling incomprehensible words.

"Father, there is someone behind the door" warned Aníkitos, pointing to the door.

"The stranger?" asked Kratos, advancing towards the door.

"No, someone else."

Kratos opened the door revealing a small workshop, a strange elevator and the mountain. Atreus commented that there was fog, helping Aníkitos to go down the stairs when the attention of the two brothers focused on a dwarf.

"Another dwarf" says Aníkitos looking at Kratos and hopping

"Should we..." Atreus started before being cut off by Kratos.

"No, he is of no consequence" said Kratos as he continued on his way.

"Excuse me, but... How did you come by that axe?" asked the dwarf, following Kratos.

"That is my concern alone."

"And while I won't dispute that..." continued the dwarf, standing in front of Kratos, forcing him to stop. "I know that blade. It was one of ours. But we didn't make it for you."

"Step aside" ordered Kratos in a low and threatening voice.

"I can not!" he exclaimed, stepping back slightly. "See, the woman we made it for... I was, well... I am... Quite fond of her. And I would be somewhat... Displeased if it turns out that... You did something to her."

Sindri got into fighting position, but he was not looking at Kratos, which showed that the dwarf could not fight. Atreus walked over to Sindri, explaining that the axe had belonged to his mother and that she had given it to his father before he died. Sindri looked at Atreus saddened when his gaze fell on Aníkitos.

"Faye's dead?" Sindri asked with a sad sigh. "I'm... Very, very sorry to hear that. She was a fierce warrior... And a good woman."

Aníkitos tightened his grip on the pants of Kratos who looked at him puzzled. The boy seemed to dislike the sentence Sindri had just uttered. Aníkitos completely lost interest in what was going on with the dwarf and he had locked himself in his bubble again. What was happening to him? Why did he react like that?

"Okay," said Sindri, pulling herself together. "I will make improvements to the axe."

"But..." Atreus started puzzled. "Nobody asked you to..."

"Well, it's true, but... But knowing your mother, she would have insisted I repair that act of vandalism perpetrated against her ax by my brother."

"I knew it!" Atreus exclaimed, trotting towards the dwarf's workshop. "You are Brok's brother! The other half of the beg here."

Kratos groaned when he heard that. The Spartan walked over to Sindri asking if Brok was his brother. Sindri acquiesce, swearing on Freya's head that he was far more talented than the blue dwarf. Kratos unhooked his axe which he handed to the dwarf who had a slight top of heart on seeing all the blood which soiled the weapon. Aníkitos barely listened to what they said. He let go of his father's leg to sit on the stairs. The boy watched the mountain attentively, listening attentively to what was at the top. He could hear the sound of the water and the voice of a man. Aníkitos sighed when he heard the voice of Kratos calling him. Aníkitos went to his father and his brother. They had to learn the road again. They were leaving Sindri to start climbing the mountain.

"Do you think fot this last leg up the mountaint thath maybe I can carry her?" asked Atreus.

"I told you, no" replied Kratos.

"Why? Aní and I wanted more than you anyway," replied Atreus.

"What?"

"I just meant... Aní and I spent more time with her" explained Atreus. "You were off hunting a lot."

"It would serve you to stop talking" advised Kratos.

Aníkitos sighed as they arrived at a door blocked by a pillar which was to lead them to the top. The boy was watching his father and his brother who was cold. Aníkitos followed them when Kratos lowered himself to move the pillar when an ogre broke down the door pushing the family away. The ogre charged Kratos who managed to stop his attack. The beast spoke to him in a language that the God could not understand when he saw Aníkitos who backed away looking at him terrifying. Kratos called out to Aníkitos to go into hiding when the ogre pushed him back, rushing towards the boy with the long black hair who was fleeing. Anìkitos uttered a cry of distress when the monster caught him. Kratos raced on the ogre, plunging his arm into his mouth, preventing him from devouring his son. Aníkitos struggled when Atreus pounced on the troll to stick his knife in his eye. In pain, the ogre let go of Kratos' arm, throwing Aníkitos on the ground. The boy looked at his father who drew his axe to bring it down on the face of the monster which collapsed heavily on the ground.

"Aní, are you okay?" Atreus asked, helping Aníkitos to get up.

Anìkitos stared at Atreus with his eyes empty of all emotions, without saying anything. He couldn't speak anymore, his voice was stuck in his throat and his body was shaking. He felt his hair tickling his bare arm, his elastic had given way. Aníkitos took a handful of his hair in his hand to fix it in horror.

**~ What could I have done to the Ases to have a son as ugly and as stupid as you ?! You are an abomination! ~**

"Father look..." said Atreus, preparing his bow.

Kratos turned to see the draugrs who got up when it was the Ogre's turn. The Spartan ordered Aníkitos to go and take shelter, but the boy did not obey. He continued to fix his hair. Kratos had to yell at him for him to finally react. Aníkitos got out of his trance and went to hide by the door. He turned his back on enemies and his family. He was starting to scratch his arms when the voice of his head appeared.

**~ You really are a grotesque being, my poor. Why aren't you like your brother ?! Why are you so stupid?! ~**

**~ I'm going to kill you. Kill you! Can you hear me?! ~**

**~ Atreus should have been the only one. The one and only. Why did you have to be born. ~**

"Aníkitos" called Kratos, grabbing Aníkitos' hand in his big hand. "Stop that."

Aníkitos jumped, turning to his father who prevented him from hurting himself. Kratos was looking at his worried son, why was Aníkitos hurting himself? The Spartan was examining the arms of the boy who continued to stare at him with his eyes empty of all emotions, he was perfectly neutral.

"Why are you hurting yourself Aníkitos?" asked Kratos.

"For nothing" replied Aníkitos, freeing his arms from his father's hand. "Can we get out of here?"

Kratos stood up, motioning for Atreus to follow him. The elder looked at his worried little brother. Why was it clawing your arms? It seemed to get worse and worse as they got closer to their goal. Kratos and Atreus wondering what could have happened to Aníkitos.

Kratos pushed open the double doors, arriving at the base of the mountain. Atreus admired the mountain, telling his father and brother that he understood why Faye wanted them to bring it here. The family was climbing the stairs, but they couldn't get far because of the black smoke blocking their way.

"Smoke?" asked Aníkitos puzzled.

"Stay back, boys," said Kratos.

"Ugh! What IS that?" Atreus asked, backing away from the smoke.

"We must find another way up" announced Kratos.

"The witch... Wish she was here" said Atreus with a sigh. "I bet she could get us past this."

"My magic is useless against the Black Breath, and there's no way around it" explained the witch, coming out of nowhere. "Odin saw to that long ago."

Kratos, Aníkitos and Atreus turned to the witch when the eldest of the family smiled, quickly approaching his friend. Aníkitos preferred to stay close to Kratos when he saw this woman who hardly liked him. The boy clung again to his father's pants.

"What are you doing here?" Atreus asked, smiling at the witch.

"Making sure you can finish your journey," said the witch, placing her hand on Atreus's shoulder before advancing towards Kratos.

"Why wait to warn us?" Kratos asked, putting his hand on the shoulder of Aníkitos who was running his face into his pants.

"I was busy saving my friend, if you remember..."

"Um!"

"The Black Breath is a corruption of magic even I can't dispel" explained the woman looking at the Black Breath. "Only the pure Light of Alfheim is strong enough to break through it. But that road is long. What does this goal mean to you?"

"It's everything," replied Atreus.

"Follow me" said the witch, turning her back on Kratos who stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Why help us?" asked Kratos puzzled. Why did she want you to help them?

"Maybe I see more of myself in you than I'm willing to admit" she said, releasing her arm. "Maybe... Maybe by helping you, I'll make up for a lifetime of mistakes. Or maybe I just like you."

"Even though we sht your friend?" asked Atreus.

"Even though you shot my friend, yes" she replied, smiling at Atreus.

"Where must we go?" asked Kratos.

"To a realm beyond your own" announced the witch, moving away from the family.

The small group set out to descend to the foot of the mountain. Atreus was more than excited knowing they were going to another kingdom, but Aníkitos didn't seem to like the idea very much. The elder asked the witch if she was coming with them, but it was Kratos who announced that it was just for a while, thing the woman accepted. The witch stopped in front of the elevator when she used her magic to make the roots that blocked the mechanism disappear. Atreus explained to him that they could not use the elevator, because Sindri had told them that it was broken.

"Sindri?" asked the witch, turning to Kratos.

"The dwarf at the foot of these hills" replied Kratos.

"He was fixing it when we got here" continued Atreus.

"No one was there when I passed by" replied the woman. "Perphas the finished? Dwarves are awfully resourceful."

"And irritating, based on the two we have met" replied Kratos.

The witch giggled as she entered the elevator with the two boys. Aníkitos hid his face in the wolf skin Atreus wore. The little boy avoided looking at the witch as much as possible. This one had noticed the behavior of Aníkitos, he looked at her as if it was going to cast a curse on him and he kept his distance as much as possible. She didn't want to terrify the little one, but she couldn't help wondering why. Kratos turned the lever, activating the elevator. The witch explained that they had to go to the Temple of Tire, because that is where the passage to Alfheim is located and then explain the history of the Seprent-world and that they will kill each other during the Ragnarok. Kratos saw that Aníkitos royally ignored the witch's stories and explanations. The Spartan took the boy in his arms so as not to be slowed down. They went back through the cave to reach the bridge.

The witch sent Kratos to locate the mechanism of the bridge. The Spartan installed Aníkitos on the wall with Atreus before putting the axle back in place and aligning the wheel on the rail. Aníkitos and Atreus watched their father carefully, who pushed the wheel so that the bridge returned to its original position. Atreus commented on Kratos' strength as Aníkitos giggled, feeling the salt water of the sea caress his exposed skin and face. When the bridge was finally in place, the family joined the witch who was heading for the gates of the temple of Tyr. Kratos opened the doors allowing the woman and the children to enter. Aníkitos stopped when he saw that Brok was no longer there, like Sindri. The boy moved closer to his father when he saw the witch using his last magic notch to activate a bridge of light. She made the bowstring disappear between her fingers and then asked Atreus to pass his bow to her. The witch infused the magic of her bow into the boy's weapon before returning it to him, explaining that they will have to infuse his string with the power of the Light of Alfheim.

"You talk like you're not coming with us," said Atreus, putting away his bow.

"I'll try, but measures were taken to keep me trapped in Midgard" replied the witch, going to the door.

"Why?" asked Kratos, opening the huge doors.

"The Gods don't care for me much" she replied.

When the doors were opened, Aníkitos and Atreus returned to the dark room. The witch explained to the boys that the temple had slept underwater for almost 150 winters and that it was only waiting for the light of the bifröst to come back to life. Aníkitos looked at the roots with interest.

"Those roots don't look like your magic" says Atreus. "They aren't."

"These roots are part of the great World Tree, and make travel between the realms possible" replied the witch, going to the table.

Kratos walked around the table with the witch, and Aníkitos, asking the woman how it worked. The witch explained to him that he would need the bifröst to pass between the kingdoms, by giving it to him. The bifröst traps, retains and transfers the light of Alfheim. Kratos placed the bifröst in the table which began to shine, amazing Aníkitos and Atreus.

"What now?" asked Kratos.

"Give it a moment" replied the witch. "The temple needs time to wake up from it long slumber. It is from this room and this room alone that you will be able to cross between realms."

Aníkitos stood on tiptoe to see a representation of the temple appear. The boy was listening with an ear to the explanation of the witch when he saw the crystals that lit up in front of each door of each kingdom when the particles of lights were absorbed by the representation of the World Tree, flowers were growing on them. roots. Aníkitos was getting closer to the plants he was touching with his fingertips when he heard the bridge move. Kratos had moved the table to align the bridge with the Alfheim gate.

"Now the realm travel bridged will align, and the realm between realms will open" explained the witch.

The representation of the temple disappeared when a ray of light was projected against a crystal when it disappeared. The roots formed a bridge allowing the small group to leave the passage room between the kingdoms. Aníkitos and Atreus were looking around when the elder said it had not worked, since they were still in the temple of Tyr. The witch invited the family to follow her to this new kingdom when Kratos pointed out to him that the bifröst was black. The woman tells him that it was his last trip and that they cannot return to Midgard until they have filled him with the Light of Alfheim. They were stuck. They left the temple to finally go outside. Aníkitos and Atreus were surprised to see huge plants, trees covered with flowers and that they were also hot.

"Welcome to Alfheil, gentlemen" said the witch before pushing back a branch which blocked the way. "Think you can... Spot... The light. I can barely see it. Something's wrong. See that column of light on the horizon? It's housed in the heart of a ringed temple. We'll find what we need there."

The witch was pointing at the column of light when the curse that kept her from leaving Midgard manifested. The woman was shaking her head when a gate opened on her forest, aspiring him to force him to return to where she came from. Kratos manages to grab her arm to hold her back.

"To restore the Bifröst's magic, you must step into the Light. But be very careful no to get caught up in the..."

The witch did not have time to finish her sentence when she was sucked through the portal. Atreus watched Kratos terrify and asked if she was dead. The Spartan replied that there was little chance before turning to Aníkitos who was immersed in intense listening. This kingdom was full of new sound. Aníkitos could hear people speaking a foreign language, more than weird gurgling, the creatures that were walking on a beach, the waves that washed up on the beach when he heard Sindri's voice.

"I hear Sindri," said Aníkitos, looking at Kratos.

"Is the dwarf here?" asked Kratos.

"Yes, and enemies too."

"Stay close to me and don't touch anything" ordered Kratos.

The family crossed the bridge, they could see the corpses of white elves, this kingdom was at war. Kratos and Atreus confronted dark elves. Aníkitos was much more focused on sounds than his father and brother when he heard someone call him. The little one turned to Atreus and Kratos.

"What?" he asked, playing with a lock of his hair.

"What is it, Aníkitos?" asked Kratos.

"Did you speak to me?"

"No" replied Atreus. No, no one spoke to you.

"Oh..."

"Aní? Why were you so far from the witch?" asked Atreus, setting off again.

"I don't like this woman," he replied, scampering near his father.

"Why?" asked Kratos.

"I don't know, but I don't like it."


	5. The light.

Alfheim was a kingdom at war. An endless war where the black and white elves fought for one thing, the Light. Aníkitos and Atreus did not understand why they did not share the light. Kratos replied that it was simply out of greed. They had crossed the whole temple to finally release the Light of Alfheim and making the whole temple reappear. If Atreus seemed delighted to hear his mother's voice coming out of the light, Aníkitos was terrified. Kratos was closer to the column of Light. He could hear Faye's song, like Atreus. The Spartan turned to Aníkitos who covered his ears, turning his back on the light and his family.

"Aaah!" cried Atreus after touching the Light. "Aah... That really hurt. Felt like my hand was on fire."

Kratos brought his hand closer to the source. It was unbearably warm. The God commanded his sons to stay close to each other when he handed Atreus his ax, telling him to use it only as a last resort. The elder looked at his surprised father, taking the ax between his hands.

"You're giving me your axe?" asked Atreus surprised.

"I am letting you hold my axe" correct Kratos. "It is not a gift."

"Still..."

Atreus approached Aníkitos with their mother's ax. Kratos glanced at his sons one last time before turning to the Light. The God unhooked the bifröst from his belt. He plunged his hand into the light, but the light rejected it rejected it. Kratos must have used all his strength to push his arm into the Light of Alfheim when he managed to enter it. Aníkitos swallows when he sees his father disappear in the column of light.

"Father will come back?" Aníkitos asked, looking at Atreus.

"Yes, he will come back" replied Atreus, nodding.

Atreus looked at the column of light, mentally praying that Kratos would come back quickly.

Kratos looked around lost before looking at his hands, everything was black and white. The Spartan could see the pocket containing the ashes of Faye which floated in the air to disappear in the darkness. There was a flash that blinded Kratos, when his vision returned to normal, he could see that he was in the woods surrounding his house, he could hear the voice of his wife singing as well as sobbings.

"You have to come back. You left us here alone... Alone with him."

"Atreus?" Kratos asked, following the light particles.

"He always leaves" continued Atreus. "He's never here. Aní doesn't even know him. He's a stranger to him. He doesn't want us and he will never accept us."

Kratos arrived in front of his house. He could hear Aníkitos' sobs when he saw the little boy who was outside, sat in a ball in the snow crying in silence.

"Aníkitos?" Kratos asked, stopping near the image of his child.

"I'm sorry," said Aníkitos, scratching his arms. "I'm sorry."

Kratos walked through the door of his house, but the tattooed man was not at home. He was on the deck of the boat. There was no one except him on this ship which was advancing alone. Kratos looked around, he couldn't see anything because of the mist around him.

"We don't know anything about him and he doesn't know anything about us" continued Atreus. "We don't interest him. We're strong and smart. We're not as he imagines. I know I'm right."

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Aníkitos jumped when he heard the flapping of the wings of the Dark Elves when several of them landed before him and Atreus. The elder quickly gave his knife to his younger brother, telling him that they had to fight against them.

"Why doesn't father come out?!" exclaimed Aníkitos terrified.

"I don't know! But we have to fight!"

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

The ghost ship disappeared in a huge white veil, surprising Kratos who was unbalanced for a few seconds. He was now on a beach in front of a giant statue of Thor.

"He never talks to us. He doesn't want to teach us," Atreus continued. "Not like you with Aní. It should be him. Do you hear me? Him... Not you."

Kratos clenched his fists when he heard that. It was true, he was never really present in the life of his sons. The Spartan was leaving the beach to enter a cave. The father stopped at the wall he was about to climb, but he froze when he heard a familiar female voice.

"Why?!" cried the hysterical voice. "Explain to me why you are so stupid!"

"Faye?" asked Kratos, surprised.

Since the day he had met Faye, he had never heard him scream either on him or on the children. It didn't look like his wife. He felt like he heard a stranger.

"You will answer me, yes?! But speak, damn it! Speak!!!"

Kratos was climbing the perplexed wall when he jumped into a gate.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Aníkitos howled when an elf grabbed him. Atreus shot an arrow in the head before going to help the youngest to get up while other black elves disembarked. Atreus wanted to prepare a new arrow, but he had used everything. Was the boy looking at the ax before looking at the column of light? It was not a good sign.

"Father is stuck," said Atreus, rushing towards the column of light. "We're going to have to get him out of there!"

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Kratos was climbing the mountain while hearing the words of Atreus who spoke of him and his brother. But strangely, he did not hear Aníkitos, if he heard, but not speak. The boy was crying and he could also hear Faye's laments and angry cries.

"If only your father had not decided to keep you... We would be much happier without you" continued Faye between his teeth. "I wish you had died in my belly."

Kratos could not believe his ears, this woman who spoke could not be the woman he had known. The Spartan was going through a new gate and he was back in his house. He could see Atreus near the embalmed body of Faye while Aníkitos stood away from them. The boy clawed his arms, shaking his head frantically. Kratos knelt to prevent him from hurting himself, but his hands crossed the image of his son.

"She does not deserve to be transported to the highest peak of all the kingdoms" commented Aníkitos clawing her arms. "She is mean."

Kratos came out of his house to be in front of a bridge. The Spartan could hear the song of his dear wife. Kratos didn't have time to cross the bridge when he heard Atreus calling him when a hand grabbed his shoulder to take him out of the Light. The tattooed man collapsed on the ground near his two sons who looked at him worried.

"What have you done.!" Kratos asked, looking at Atreus with a dark look. "Why di you do that ?!"

"I saved you! You were trapped in there. Aní and I waited and waited, but you wouldn't come out... So I pulied you out!" cried Atreus also angry before getting up to get his arrows.

"Boy... I was gone only..."

Kratos stopped talking, straightening up and seeing the new decor that had awaited him. The Spartan could see the corpses of the dark elves that littered the ground around the Light. Aníkitos sobbed as he backed away from his father before going to take refuge in the arms of his brother who consoled him as best he could.

"Moments" finished Kratos surprised.

"NO!" Atreus exclaimed, hugging Aníkitos. "You've been gone a long... Kof! Kof! Long time! We didn't know what to do. You left us here. Again! Why don't you care?"

"I..." Kratos began trying to find his words when his gaze fell on the bifröst. "That's impossible..."

Kratos stood up when he could hear Atreus tell him that they had to leave before the elves returned. Aníkitos freed himself from Atreus' arms as their father approached them.

"I hope you got what you needed" spat Atreus, taking his brother's hand in his. "Come Aní."

Aníkitos followed his brother to the edge of the platform. Kratos hung the bifröst on his belt when his gaze fell on Aníkitos who wiped his tears while sniffing. The Spartan recalled his ax as he approached his sons. Kratos knelt before them, asking Atreus to prepare his bow. The elder obeyed as Kratos took the bifröst to pass it on the cord of his son's weapon, permeating it with the Light of Alfheim. At the signal of his father, Atreus shot his arrow in the crystal, activating a bridge of light, they were finally able to leave this sordid place.

Aníkitos was more than delighted when they finally left the temple. Father and son barely spoke. They were back in the boat to return to the Golden Bridge to return to Midgard.

"So..." Atreus started, breaking the ice silence. "Was she in the light?"

"Who?" Kratos asked, continuing to row.

"You know" replied Atreus.

"No, she was not there."

"Not like you would even care if shed was!" Atreus exclaimed, getting up from his seat.

"Mind your tongue, boy!" growled Kratos, stopping rowing, getting slightly closer to Atreus, startling Aníkitos who was covering his ears. "Until our journey is over, one of us must remain focused. Do not mistake my silence for lack of grief! Mourn how you wish, leave me to my own."

Kratos and Atreus sat back down while Aníkitos removed his hands from his ears watching his brother and father as if they were going to explode.

"I'm sorry" apologized Atreus looking at the water. "I didn't realize ..."

"No" replied Kratos. "Why would you? You do not know my ways. And neither do you, Aníkitos. I know it has not been easy."

Kratos started to row again, explaining to the boys that when he was in the light, it was as if he had only passed a few moments. Atreus replied that it was good to know. Kratos looked at Aníkitos who was leaning on the edge of the boat, plunging his hand into the water.

"Aníkitos" called Kratos. "Did... did you love your mother?"

Aníkitos looked at Kratos with a look full of distress. Atreus asked God why he asked this question when the Spartan asked him to let his brother answer. Aníkitos straightened up, his body tense as he opened and closed his mouth as if he were a fish out of the water when he nodded.

"Yes," he replied cautiously, swallowing painfully before looking at the water again, cutting the conversation short.

Kratos nodded slightly, dropping a "good" before stopping the small ship on the beach. Aníkitos got out of the boat following his father and his brother with their heads down. Why had Kratos asked him this question? What could he have seen in the light?


	6. Mimir.

Once back in Midgard, Kratos, Atreus and Aníkitos had resumed the path that led to the mountain. Thanks to the bifröst, Kratos was able to repel the Black Breath which prevented them from advancing. They had to pass the tests that the giants had installed in the heart of the mountain, fortunately for Atreus and Aníkitos, the dwarves had dug tunnels to dodge the traps.

But as they got closer to the top, Aníkitos became slower and more reluctant. Kratos blamed it on fatigue. Aníkitos was only three years old and such a journey was very exhausting. Kratos ignored the voice in his head that told him it had to do with Faye. What he had seen in the Light of Alfheim should not have been accidental, but he refused to believe it. Aníkitos sighed when he left the interior of the mountain to finally see the summit. The boy backed away when he heard the voices of Baldur and three other men.

"Father... He is there" warns Aníkitos, stepping back. "With three other men."

"Baldur?" asked Kratos.

"Yes..."

"He came to fight?" asked Atreus. "Does he want Aní?"

"I don't know," replied Kratos, taking Aníkitos. "Stay close to me. Be careful where you set foot."

Aníkitos trembled as he ran his face into Kratos' shoulder as they approached the summit. The boy had to hang on his father's back with Atreus. The Spartan began to go around the cliff when they could hear the voices of Baldur and the other three men. Kratos stopped near the ledge allowing Atreus to see Baldur, his nephews and Mimir, imprisoned in a tree.

"You know why we're here. My last visit manage to loosen your tongue?" asked Baldur.

"I see you brought company this time" commented the older, mischievous voice. "Must be important if the sons of Thor deign to grace ma with their presence. Tell me... You two still tripping over yourselves to impress daddy?"

"The tattooed man" began Baldur, blaming Mimir slightly. "The traces indicate that he is not traveling with one child, but two. Where are they headed?"

"Why would I know that?" asked Mimir, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're the smartest man alive, aren't you?" asked Magni.

"Smarter than all the dead ones, too" replied Mimir.

"You help me, I help you" continued Baldur. "Tell me where they are and I'll talk to Odin..."

Kratos continued discreetly around the summit, listening carefully to the conversation.

"Your father won't let me go, Baldur, and he won't let you kill me" exclaimed Mimir. "You have nothing to offer me. So take your questions, take your threats, take these two worthless wankers, and piss off."

Baldur gave a frustrated growl when his gaze fell on the edge of the cliff. The insensitive God smiled, licking his lips before turning his back on Mimir, Magni and Modi. They threatened the prisoner that they would come back to take his other eye. Baldur ordered his nephews to close it before leaving with them. Aníkitos listened attentively, warning Kratos that Baldur and his nephews were gone. The Spartan finally arrived at the top with his sons. This place was surrounded by a dome of magic, allowing them to breathe normally and it was no longer as cold.

"Ahhh... The very topic of conversation..." began Mimir drawing the family's attention. "A tattooed mand traveling with this childs."

"Boys, follow in their footsteps and check that we are alone" ordered Kratos without looking away from Mimir.

"But... We just saw them leave" said Atreus surprised by this request.

"Do I say" cut Kratos.

Atreus sighed, taking Aníkitos' hand in his to move away from Mimir and Kratos. The Spartan climbed the few steps, approaching the man trapped in a tree.

"They doesn't knwo what you are..." started Mimir before being cut by Kratos.

"Quiet" ordered Kratos, looking towards Aníkitos. "The boy could hear you. Who are you"

"Me? I'm the greatest ambassador to the gods, the Giants, and all the creatures of the Nine Realms. I know every corner of these lands, every language spoken, every war waged, every deal struck. They call me .. Mimir! Smartest man alive, and Inhave the answer to your every question."

Intrigued by what had just heard, Aníkitos approached Kratos and Mimir. Was this man really as smart as he said he was? Kratos was looking at the boy who was half hidden behind his leg.

"Are you really smart?" shyly asked Aníkitos.

"Of course, little one," replied Mimir, looking at Aníkitos.

"Why does the son of Odin hunt us?" Kratos asked, forcing Mimir to look at him.

"Okay," replied Mimir, not knowing what to answer. "There are a few gaps in my knowledged. But Odin's had me imprisoned here for... 109 winters. I'm a clever las, I can piece it together, I promise. Just... Given time."

Atreus came near Kratos and told him there was no one there, as he had told him. Kratos looked at his sons before looking at Mimir again explaining to him that the boys' mother died before being cut by Atreus who explained to the most intelligent man that she wanted them to scatter hers ashes from the highest summit of all kingdoms.

"Oh, Then you've come to the wrong place, little brother" replied Mimir. "The highest peak in all the realms is not here in Midgard. It's in Jötunheim, realm of the Giants."

"No!" exclaimed Atreus disgusted.

"That could not be what she meant..." commented Kratos between his teeth.

Mimir watched the family's reactions attentively and saw something strange. Aníkitos seemed relieved to hear that. Jötunheim's tower was gone and it was impossible for them to go there. So the trip had to be over, right?

But Aníkitos' joy was short, because thanks to his eye, Mimir projected the image of the last known bridge to Jötunheim and of a mountain that looked like giant fingers that touched the sky. It was the highest peak in the kingdoms. Atreus asked if they could not take bridge, after all, they had a bifröst, but Mimir explained to them that when the Giants destroyed all the bridges which led to their kingdom, they are taken care to protect this bridge in with the help of a secret rune and if it still existed, only a giant should know it. But unfortunately, they all left Midgard a long time ago.

This explanation reassured even more Aníkitos who sat on a rock. It was impossible for them to go there. The boy sighed in relief playing with a lock of his hair, but his relief was short-lived when Mimir began to speak.

"But today the winds of fate have kicked up a stange vortex of coincidence. Fact is, there's only one person alive who can get you where you need to go... And luckily for you, my schedule's wide open." 

Aníkitos tensed as he looked at Kratos who had taken down the pocket filled with Faye's ashes while looking at the door. The boy clenched his lips when he saw Atreus put his hand on their father's arm.

"We're going to Jötunheim, right?" asked Atreus.

"It's your best ond only move from a tactical standpoint," Mimir continued, looking at Aníkitos out of the corner of his eye. "It's the one place the man who cannot be killed won't follow you."

Aníkitos was shaking his head slightly when he saw Kratos attach the clutch to his belt when he asked the final question:

"What do we do?" asked the Spartan, turning to Mimir.

"Yes!" exclaimed Atreus happy.

"First, you need to cut off my head," Mimir announced blankly.

"Wait, what?" the two boys exclaimed, looking at Mimir surprised.

"Odin made sure that no weapon, not even Thor's hammer, could free my body from these bonds" explained Mimir as Atreus tried to cut the branches with his knife and Aníkitos pulled the branches. "But fortunately, you don't need my body. The trick, we need to find someone who can reanimate my head, using the old magic."

"Old magic... There is a witch of the woods, she knows the old ways" says Kratos.

"And she'll help? She might do. Worth a try!"

"Bur if she fails, you will be dead."

"He tortures me, you know. Every day, brother. Odin himself sees yo it personally, and believe me, there is no end to his creativity. Every. Single. Day. This ... This isn't living."

"Very well," replied Kratos, drawing his axe.

Atreus shook his head slightly saying that he didn't want to see it. The boy joined Aníkitos who let him sit on the rock before sitting on his lap. Kratos moved closer to Mimir, placing his axe on his shoulder.

"Brother" called Mimir in a low voice. "In case you can't resurrect me, there's something you need lnow. The boys... The longer you wait to talk to them, the more they will be hurt. They will resent you and you may lose us forever."

"There are still a lot of things they shouldn't know," Kratos replied, turning his back on Mimir.

"Aye... So you value your privacy more than your sons?"

"I'm going to cutt off your head now," Kratos replied quickly.

"Fair enough" replied Mimir.

Kratos turned to Mimir brandishing his ax. Aníkitos and Atreus winced when they heard Mimir's head fall to the ground in a most unpleasant noise. The two boys looked at from their father who had just picked up the head which he attached to a rope and then hung it on his belt. Aníkitos raised an eyebrow when he saw Mimir's dead head swaying on Kratos' hip. It was quite... striking. But the boy came back down to earth when he heard Atreus say that they were going to go to Jötunheim when Kratos said that it was inappropriate. Now they were going to have to go to the witch.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

The witch sighed as she finished checking hers ingredients. The image of Aníkitos was spinning in her head. Why was the boy with the long black hair avoiding her? But she had also felt something else about him. A dangerous thing. Something was sleeping in Aníkitos and waiting for only one thing, to wake up.

"Father, she is here!" Atreus exclaimed as he entered the house and walked towards the witch. "It is so good to see you again! I knew you weren't dead."

"Hello" greeted the witch, hugging Atreus before looking at Aníkitos. "Hello Aníkitos."

"Hello" timidly greeted Aníkitos, clinging to Kratos' leg.

The witch sighed slightly when she saw the boy run his face into his father's pants. But the witch had to look at Atreus again when he asked her, all smiles, if she could bring a head back to life. She looked at Atreus, surprised by this request, saying that she was not sure to understand when Kratos approached her by unhooking Mimir's head from his belt to show her.

"Do you have any idea who this is?" she asked, looking at Kratos. "Did you kill him?"

"At his request" replied the Spartan. "He claimed you could revive him."

"Me? Are you sure you heard him right?" asked the witch surprised by this sentence.

"Please?" asked Atreus with his puppy eyes.

The witch sighed before pointing the finger at the table, telling Kratos to put it there. The woman was walking towards her shelf, ordering the turtle to lower herself, making the house shake. She explained to the family that she hadn't practiced ancestral magic for ages, she poured her ingredients into a wooden bowl asking Kratos to hold Mimir's head while she applied the liquid to the notch.

"Cutting off his head of all people..." commented the witch, putting maggots in Mimir's mouth. "I sure hope you know what you're doing. Now hold his head under the water and don't let go. I mean it."

Aníkitos watched Kratos carefully, who plunged Mimir's head into the cauldron. The boy was looking at Atreus in perplexity when the witch told Kratos that he could take Mimir's head out of the water. Aníkitos issued a "yeurk" when he saw Mimir spitting out the maggots when they opened their eyes.

"It worked" whispered Aníkitos to Atreus.

"Yes," replied Atreus.

"Let me see him" asked the witch, looking at Mimir. Kratos turned to her, holding his head, which regained consciousness. "Mimir... You there?"

"Yes..." replied Mimir who turned slightly to see the witch.

"Good" she replied before spitting on Mimir.

"Oh... hello, Freya" greeted Mimir. "Been a long time! You look well."

"What I did, I did for them. As far as I'm conscienterned, death suits you better."

"I'd bow if I could, your majesty. Forgive me."

Freya rolled her eyes as she returned to her table to put away her ingredients while Mimir apologized saying he would never have suggested this idea if he had known that Freya, in person, was the "wood witch". Atreus moved closer to the table while Aníkitos was going to take shelter behind Kratos who felt his blood make only one turn by learning this news.

"Freya? The Goddess Freya?" asked Atreus, surprised.

"You didn't know either?" asked Mimir, surprised. "Sorry."

"When word gets out that Mimir is free, the wrath of Odin won't be far behind" warns Freya by looking at Kratos.

"You are a God?" Kratos asked, clenching his fists.

"Leader of the Vanir once, yes... But no longer."

"You did not think it important to tell me?" asked Kratos irritated.

Aníkitos looked at Kratos surprised by such aggressiveness. The boy was going to take refuge near Atreus so Freya approached his father asking him if he was going to lecture her on this subject. What was she talking about, he had also heard Mimir advising the Spartan to speak to them otherwise he would risk losing him and his brother. What could Kratos hide from them?

"We are leaving, boys," Kratos ordered, heading for the door.

"But..." began Atreus before being cut by his father.

"Now!"

The two boys followed Kratos out of the house while Freya threw a "You're welcome" at the Spartan. Once in the cave, Atreus asked his father why he had reacted like this. Kratos immediately replied that they could not trust him. Aníkitos nodded slightly as he passed. Perhaps it was because of this that he had failed to appreciate this woman. Atreus replied that Freya had helped them a lot.

"She lied" replied Aníkitos playing with his hair.

"Some people value their privacy" explained Mimir, looking at Aníkitos. "Best not to judge, little one."

Kratos grunted going to the boat with his sons. They had to go to the temple of Tyr so that Mimir could guide them towards Jötunheim as he had promised them. The head watched attentively the reaction of the youngest who was not very happy with this idea. He was going to have to tell Kratos about it before the little boy creaked and for him it was only a matter of time.


	7. Breaking point

Baldur's breathing became erratic as he carefully watched Aníkitos who was on the Tyr Bridge with Kratos, Atreus and Mimir. The boy's hair was loose, it reached his shoulder blades and was moving with the sandstone of the sea breeze. Aníkitos was magnificent. Anyone could easily mistake it for a girl. He was of a beauty that could make any woman jealous and attract any man, even Magni and Modi. His idiots were far too wild to appreciate Aníkitos at its true value, even Kratos and Atreus were not worthy of this sublime child.

Baldur licked his lips when he saw Aníkitos smile as Jörmungand approached the platform to speak with Mimir. The insensitive God could see the World Seprent pushing the bridge. He could see that the path they were taking led them straight to Magni and Modi. If his idiots saw his precious Aníkitos, they would not hold back.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

"Brother" called Mimir. "Is something going on with the little one?"

"It doesn't concern you, head," Kratos replied in a low, threatening voice.

"Aye, aye, of course, but... Didn't you notice his strange behavior when he learned that the highest peak was not here, but in Jötunheim?" asked Mimir. "Maybe you should talk to him, brother."

Kratos looked at Aníkitos who looked at the point of the chisel which was under their feet. The Spartan remembered what he had heard in the light. The hysterical cries and lamentation of Faye. And the strange reactions of Aníkitos, the boy had taken a long time to respond when Kratos had asked him if he loved his mother, his scratches that he was inflicting on himself. The God of War shook his head slightly, pushing away the voice that told him to listen to Mimir.

"How we getting down there?" asked Atreus, bringing Kratos back to earth.

Kratos looked at the chisel which was under their feet. Breaking the ice with his ax was impossible, it was far too thick. The Spartan looked around when his gaze fell on the giant hammer of Thamur.

"I have a plan." said Kratos.

"Do you?" asked Mimir with a false look of surprise.

"Do not act so surprised."

"No offense, borther, but I don't even think Thor with Mjolnir in hand could get through that much ice. "

"Then Thor is a fool," replied Kratos.

"This should be entertaining..." commented Mimir.

Aníkitos sighed when he heard the screams of the draugrs and ogres rushing into the arena. The boy quickly went into hiding while Kratos and Atreus fought their enemies. Aníkitos watched the fight from a distance without seeing that Magni, son of Thor, was watching the fight attentively, finally, he watched attentively Aníkitos who came out of his hiding place when the fight was over. So it was this boy Baldur wanted at all costs. The God was smiling when he saw Kratos with Aníkitos and Atreus.

"Magni!" cried Modi impatiently. "Hurry up! I have more than enough of this place of misery."

"It's good! I'm coming!" shouted Magni back.

Magni cast a last glance at Aníkitos who accepted an apple that the dwarf offered him by making the promise to take the boy before his uncle.

Aníkitos was quietly eating his apple while listening to Sindri and Atreus who were chatting as he headed for Kratos. The Spartan looked at the boy who offered him his apple. Kratos declined the offer of his son who continued to eat the rest of the fruit. Sindri had explained how the dwarves managed to move between the kingdoms without being seen.

Kratos let Sindri improve his axe before going to the hammer with Aníkitos and Atreus. The two boys wondered why they were climbing to the top of the hammer while the chisel was down.

"Why are we going up?" asked Aníkitos puzzled.

"Yes, what we need is all the way down there." continued Atreus.

"Think," replied Kratos, continuing to climb the strap.

"Well... The chisel tip is under thick layers of ice, so melting it won" t work "began Atreus.

"Correct" replied Kratos.

"And there weren't any Shatter Crystals nearby for me to shoot, so tha't not an option" continued the archer.

"Correct."

"Will the hammer break the ice?" asked Aníkitos puzzled.

"Yes," replied Kratos.

"But... How are we going to turn the hammrer so it lands near the chisel tip?" asked Atreus puzzled.

"Not possible. We cut it free, ride it down, and figure out what comes next after" replied the Spartan.

"So your plan involves a whole bunch of luck then" replied Atreus.

"You are welcome to suggest a different one."

They finally arrived at the top of the hammer, Atreus asked Kratos what they should do, he replied to stay near Aníkitos and hang on. Aníkitos held Atreus' hand as he saw Kratos release the link, releasing the last strap that held the hammer. Everything started to tremble, destabilizing the little family.

"Hmm... This plan seems ill-advised," said Mimir, not very reassuring.

"Quiet, head" ordered Kratos.

Kratos grabbed the hand of Atreus who was holding Aníkitos against him. The Spartan ordered his sons to jump. They landed in front of a door, but the giant hammer fell only a little before being stopped by the top of the mountain just above their heads.

"Stuck" said Aníkitos, looking carefully at the hammer.

"Hm... let's go," said Kratos, heading for the door.

Kratos opened the door allowing Atreus and Aníkitos to enter. The elder quickly saw the ground collapse and the basin of sand that they could not reach. Kratos replied "that" they could not reach it before opening the only passage to allow Atreus to pass. The Spartan turned to Aníkitos who watched the signs with the symbols of the seasons carefully, but they were disorder. Normally it was winter first. The boy pointed this out which made Kratos puzzled.

"Why start with winter?" Kratos asked, eyeing Aníkitos.

"It comes from a song that mother sang" replied Atreus.

"Oh, I know her, that one!" exclaimed Mimir, clearing his throat. "Winter-"

"Quiet head" cut Kratos.

"He doesn't like music either," Mimir commented, looking at Aníkitos out of the corner of his eye. "Understood."

Aníkitos smiled, giggling slightly. The sight made Mimir smile and gave Kratos some relief. Perhaps the presence of the head would be beneficial for the boy.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

They were in front of the hammer head. Aníkitos swallowed when he saw how high they were. Aníkitos followed Kratos and Atreus to the head of the hammer. The god of war wedged himself in front of the giant tool, telling his sons to do the same and push with all their might. The boys did what was said. They managed to clear the hammer, but there was still a problem:

"How do we get down" asked Atreus.

"We jump," Kratos announced, lifting Aníkitos and propping him up on his hip.

"No!" exclaimed the little boy clinging to his father.

Aníkitos fled his face into Kratos' neck, closing his eyes with all his might as his father and his brother jumped on the giant tool. Kratos tells them not to panic. Aníkitos clung with all his strength to his father while Atreus asked him why he would panic when he lost his grip on the walls of the hammer. Kratos grabbed Atreus' wrist, but the Spartan had to let go of the tool which was smashed against the ice which was breaking into a thousand pieces. Kratos drew Atreus and Aníkitos against him when he hit the ground. God let go of his children to stop the object falling on them. When the object was finally stopped, Kratos dropped it.

"You're cracked, you know that?" asked Mimir, recovering from the fall.

Kratos was tapping the head when his gaze fell on Atreus and Aníkitos, asking them if they were okay. They nodded before Aníkitos asked to get out of here. The small group come out from under the tool to see the tip of the chisel which was not far away.

"The chisel!" Atreus exclaimed, pointing the chisel.

"Give the man credit, boys" began Mimir. "He has a talent for destroying things."

"Remember that, head," said Kratos between his teeth.

"Never leaves my mind..."

Aníkitos looked at Kratos and Mimir out of the corner of his eye with a stoic face before following him. He had to climb on the back of his father who was climbing the walls to get to the point of the chisel when they could all hear male voices.

"Where are they?!" cried Modi, irritated.

"Ugh. Midgard disgusts me," said Magni quieter.

"They may not even be there."

"This hammer did not fall on its own."

"Well... If we find them, you leave me the little ones" replied Modi. "huh?"

"But what's wrong with you?" Magni asked between his teeth. "I smell like a dwarf. Find him!"

"Father..." Atreus began in a low voice.

"Not now" cut Kratos in the same tone.

"Those were the guys we saw witch Baldur. His newphews?" asked Atreus.

"Aye" replied Mimir. "Magni and Modi. The sons of Thor."

"Mother always said the Aesir were the worst of the Gods." said Atreus coming down from the back of his father who had just jumped to land on a fairly solid road. "And Thor was the worts of the Aesir. Guess he's a terrible father, too."

"They are no longer children," replied Kratos. "They have no excuse."

"Sindre be okay?" asked Anìkitos, following Atreus.

"They'll never even see him" reassured Mimir.

The family, and Mimir, passed through the large banquet hall. The head told a little anecdote about this room before asking where the candlestick was. A candlestick that Atreus found, he shoot on the exploding sap, freeing the candlestick that was about to shatter in the walls of ice that was shattering. Aníkitos giggled when he heard Mimir tell him that his brother was like their father, he liked to break everything.

Aníkitos tensed upon hearing the sounds of metallic shocks. The boy warned Kratos who drew his axe. They left the reception hall to find none other than... Sindri.

"You see, little one?" asked Mimir, looking at Aníkitos. "He is fine."

"I preferred to slip away when the degenerate sons of Thor landed" explained Sindri, plunging his blade into the embers.

"They are still there," said Aníkitos, looking at the ceiling. "They are not far away."

Kratos could hear the voices of Magni and Modi speaking of him, of the fact that he had faced Baldur and that he had survived. Kratos, Aníkitos, Atreus and Mimir left Sindri to reach the chisel. The Spartan jumped first in the arena to catch up with his sons.

"Hurry, brother," Mimir urged. "We way get a piece of the chisel and be gone before they even notice."

Aníkitos and Atreus hurried towards the point of the chisel when they heard a beast howling. To the boys' surprise, Magni tackled an ogre on the ground before breaking his neck under the dumbfounded gaze of the children. Magni's gaze fell on Aníkitos who would quickly hide behind Kratos with Atreus. Odin's son laughed lightly without looking away from Aníkitos.

"I understand why my uncle wants you so much," Magni commented, throwing the ogre's body into the ravine. "Are you sure you're really a boy?"

"I forbid you to speak to my son" growled Kratos as he drew his axe.

Magnir sneered at the threatening air from Kratos.

"Surrender. The Allfather demands it," said Magni, gazing at Kratos.

"No."

"Good" replied Thor's son drawing his sword.

Kratos turned to Aníkitos and Atreus telling them that it was his fight. The boys separated from their father to leave the arena when Modi landed right in front of them. The newcomer asked the children where they were going while Atreus put Aníkitos behind him while preparing his bow and arrow, which laughs Modi.

"Oh no, Borther! The little freak's got a bow! What are we gonna do?" Modi asked sarcastically, approaching Magni.

"Aníkitos will hide you!" cried Kratos.

Aníkitos obeyed and he ran to go quickly to shelter from the attacks of the sons of Thor. He could see Kratos and Atreus fighting Magni and Modi. The Nordic Gods laughed while having fun at the provoked.

"Asgard is going to take the little boy, old man," said Magni, blocking Kratos' axe. "And there is nothing you can do to save him."

"The Gods will not take my son" replied Kratos, pushing Magni away.

"Brother! The snowblind!" cried Modi, pushing Atreus away.

Magni and Modi collided their weapons while reciting a spell, creating a mist that prevented the victims from seeing where the brothers were. Aníkitos felt the anguish mounted because of the mist which prevented him from seeing Kratos, Atreus and Mimir. The boy called his father who shouted to him to stay hidden.

"Yes, kid. Listen to papa and stay well hidden while they are going to be killed" commented Magni in a false sympathetic voice.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Atreus.

"Can't believe you've lasted this long" continued Modi. "You can barely stand up, kid."

"I told you to leave him alone!" cried Atreus.

"Calm down Atreus" said Kratos.

Aníkitos could hear the weapons hitting each other, their erratic breaths, the bodies falling heavily on the ground. The mist dissipated allowing Aníkitos to see the battle that was still raging before his eyes. He was helpless. There was nothing he could do except watch this "spectacle." He was perfectly useless, his mother was right.

~ You will never bring anything to our family. You're so weak, you don't know how to fight. Your father will realize it and he will do the smartest thing possible, leave you to your fate. ~

Aníkitos was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he was suddenly lifted from the ground. The boy uttered a cry of distress as he began to scratch Magni's wrist who laughed when he saw him struggling.

This child was really interesting.

Magni put Aníkitos under his arm and then fled, shouting at Modi to kill Kratos and Atreus. The Spartan felt his blood run around when he saw Thor's son flee with one of his pups. Aníkitos had already been injured because of his fault, Odin cannot take HIS Aníkitos from him.

Kratos let out his rage of Spartan, he violently pushed Modi who crashed against the wall before turning to Magni throwing his axe which was going to crash into the back of his enemy. Modi's brother uttered a real cry of pain, under surprise, he collapsed on the ground by letting go of Aníkitos who fell on his stomach on the ground. Magni did not have time to get up as the axe was released from his back, returning in the hand of its owner. Kratos took advantage of Magni's surprise to run towards him. The Spartan hit Thor's son on the ribs. Aníkitos saw blood spurting from Magni's body when Kratos cleared the axe to plant it in the skull of his enemy. The boy saw Modi's brother's face split in two, he could see pieces of his brain crashing to the ground as Magni's lifeless body fell heavily to the ground.

"Magni! No!" cried Modi, pushing Atreus away before looking at Kratos who was killing him with his eyes. "How did you...?"

Kratos took a threatening step towards Modi who backed away, watching him terrify.

"You have no idea what..." began Modi. "You son of a bitch!"

"You're next!" shouted Atreus, shooting an arrow that crashed into Modi's shoulder, who fled. "Come back, you damn coward! I'll rip your head off!! COME BACK!!!"

Atreus wanted to pursue Modi, but he was stopped by Kratos. The boy vociferates against Modi when Mimir lives the disturbing state of Aníkitos. The boy was holding his stomach while his other hand was in front of his mouth and he was coughing so hard that he was spitting blood.

"Brother, the little one!" exclaim Mimir worried.

Kratos and Atreus turned to Aníkitos who continued to cough. The god of war rushed towards the youngest who calmed down. He put his hand on the forehead of Aníkitos, who was breathing heavily, looking at his hand covered in blood.

"The sickness..." said worried Kratos.

"How it is possible?" asked Atreus surprised, wanting to help his brother. "Aní is never getting sick."

"No!" cried Aníkitos, pushing Atreus away.

"Aníkitos" said Kratos, grabbing his hand covered in blood so that he could see it, but Aníkitos violently removed his hand from his father's grip.

"The cough, the blood... The kid is sick, he needs Freya" said Mimir, looking anxious Aníkitos.

Aníkitos shook his head frantically as he stood up, under the worried gaze of his family and Mimir. The little one had to spread his arms to stay in balance while Kratos put his arms on either side of his son's body to catch him just in case. When the little one was stable, Kratos straightened up, beckoning Atreus to stay near Aníkitos. The boy reassured his father and brother that he was fine. Mimir tells Kratos that they should keep an eye on the little one. He became paler and continued to cough.

Kratos was looking at Aníkitos out of the corner of his eye as he walked towards the chisel. The Spartan took a piece of it and then headed for the door closed by a magic seal. Now that they have the chisel, they can engrave the rune that will lead them to Jöthuneim. They left the head of the chisel to return to their boat, they had to return to the temple of Tyr to look for the rune.

Unfortunately, Mimir did not know the rune. But the World Seprent had said that the giants had entrusted this secret to none other than Tire. Atreus pointed out that Tyr was dead, his head replied that the secret tomb was within their reach. The entrance was under his temple which had been covered by the lake for generations, until the day when Jörmungand finally decided to move. It was there that the legendary black rune of Jötunheim was located.

Kratos only listened to Mimir's explanations with one ear. His attention being focused on Aníkitos. The boy's breathing was heavy and wheezing as he laid his head on Atreus' shoulder. The elder passed his hand over the brow of his younger brother. He was hot. Atreus cast an anxious glance at his father who stopped the boat in front of the temple. Kratos used the chisel, breaking the magic seal that locked the doors. Aníkitos and Atreus couldn't believe they were entering the tomb of Tyr. Atreus stood by the sand bowl when Kratos ordered him to read the runes, but the elder had decided otherwise.

"Actually... Come look," said Atreus, eyeing his father. "Let me show you how to read this."

"That is not necess-" replied Kratos.

"You've taught us so much," replied Atreus. "Let me teach you something."

"I will help" replied Aníkitos, clinging to the basin of sand.

"Boys..."

"Come one. You already speak it. Learning to read won't be that hard" says Atreus.

"I know how to read, boys," replied Kratos, kneeling near Atreus and Aníkitos. "Just not this tongue."

"You're halfway there already then." replied Atreus motivated to teach his father to read old Nordic. "Okay... So the runes represent a lot of different things. Some Gods, some animals and some are..."

"Wait" cut Kratos.

"You're going too fast," said Aníkitos, looking at Atreus.

"Sorry I'll..." apologized Atreus before being cut again by his father.

"Not that. Do you smell something?"

Kratos got up, sniffing the air, like Aníkitos and Atreus. It was true that the smell of air was different. It was the smell of rain. Aníkitos was looking up into the air when he heard a crack when lightning fell on the bowl, electrocuting the group.

Modi came out of her hiding place, glaring at Kratos. Thor's son pointed his mallet at Kratos and Atreus, electrocuting them.

"You ruined everything!" exclaimed Modi. "I earned that fucking hammer, but now everyone's think I only got it 'cause Magni's gone! I'll be a joke. But if I kill you... No one's gonna laugh at me."

Modi intensified his attack. Aníkitos looked at Kratos and Atreus who were flattened on the ground by lightning. The boy felt something break inside him. Modi was surprised to hear Aníkitos scream as he pounced on him. Magni's brother pushed away the little one with his shield without any problem. Aníkitos collapsed heavily to the ground and he could see Modi intensifying his attack on Kratos and Atreus.

"Wow, are you dumb," Modi said, looking at Aníkitos. "That your father's doing or did you get it from your mom?"

"You don't... Know anything..."

"Oh that's true," replied Baldur's nephew. "But I'm gonna get to know you really well. You're gonna be my new brother... Right after I finish killing your father and brother!"

"Stop it!"

Kratos, Atreus and Modi could see a dark glow escaping from Aníkitos' body. The boy let out a cry of rage before collapsing on the ground, unconscious. Modi snickered, commenting that he had gone too hard. Seeing this scene, Kratos got up by activating his rage of Spartan. Thor's son was horrified to see the Spartan approaching dangerously close to him, despite the lightning bolts that struck his enemy. He ordered the Greek God wanting to strike him with a mallet, but the Spartan snatched the weapon from his hand. Kratos hit Modi with the mallet, forcing him to drop his shield before punching him hard in the stomach which threw his enemy against the wall. The Spartan cried out in pure rage as Modi stood up, holding her bruised belly.

"No..." Modi started, fleeing towards the door. "This isn't over!"

"Brother! The little one!" Exclaimed Mimir, worried.

"Aníkitos!" exclaimed Kratos, rushing towards the boy.

Kratos took Aníkitos in his arms. Atreus was in a panic, he asked his father a thousand and one questions while Mimir tried to calm the elder. Aníkitos had a cadaverous complexion and he refused to open his eyes.

"You have to get him to Freya quickly! There's no other way" pressed Mimir.

Kratos got up with Aníkitos, telling Atreus to go to the boat. They had to be quick. Once in the boat, Kratos entrusted the little unconscious to Atreus and then put Mimir on the bench with his sons. The Spartan quickly set out for the Freya cave.

"Odin's eye is on you, brother. Especially now that you've taken to killing his skin. Freya's forest is a blind spot for him. This is our smartest move. And if anyone can heal him, it's her."

"What is happening to him?" asked Kratos who tightened his grip on the train. "Aníkitos never fell ill."

"I've seen it in mortals, that some conflict of the mind expresses itself as an ailment of the body" says Mimir looking at Kratos.

Mimir preferred to be silent while watching Atreus hug Aníkitos in his arms, but he glanced at Kratos who understood what he meant. It was because of his divinity.

Kratos stopped the boat near the quay, he hung Mimir on his belt before taking Aníkitos in his arms. Atreus quickly left the boat to rush into the elevator with his father. The Spartan turned the lever, allowing the elevator to go up when they could all hear the sound of the horn calling the World Serpent. Kraots paid no attention to the noise, his attention being focused on Aníkitos, who was breathing heavily in his arms. He felt helpless. His little was in critical condition and there was nothing he could do. Kratos began pacing, noticing that the elevator was taking much longer to climb. Atreus felt his eyes swell with tears when the elevator finally stopped.

Kratos started to trot towards the door of Freya's house when he felt that Aníkitos' fever had increased and his small body was trembling. It was not good.

"Freya! Open the door!" cried Kratos, kicking the door. "We need your help!"

Kratos was pacing around the door, seeing that the Goddess hardly answered him. Atreus could no longer hold back his tears when he saw Aníkitos remain unconscious.

"Woman, do you hear me ?! It is urgent!" cried Kratos.

"I am still a God!" Freya replied without opening the door. "Go away."

"Aníkitos has fallen ill! Freya!" exclaimed Kratos at the end of his nerves.

Kratos, Atreus and Mimir felt a wave of relief when they saw the door open on Freya. The latter rushed towards the Spartan on seeing the state of Aníkitos. The disease slowly consumed the boy. Kratos repeated in a breath that the little one was sick.

"Inside" said Freya rushing to her chimney followed closely by Kratos and Atreus. "This is no ordinary illness. The boy's true nature, your true nature, fights within him."

Freya motioned for Kratos to lay Aníkitos on the bed. The Spartan obeyed, stretching the unconscious boy down and kneeling beside him, stroking his cheek with his fingers.

"I did this to him...?" Kratos asked in a shaky voice before looking at Freya. "Will you help me?"

"Of couse," Freya replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. "There is a rare ingredient found only in Helheim. The keeper that protects the Bridge of the Damned... I need its heart."

"Helheim ?!" exclaimed Atreus, horrified. "No one can survive there!"

"Atreus" said Kratos between his teeth without looking away from Aníkitos. "Let her speak."

"The Realm of the Dead" continued Freya. "Do you know it?"

"Not this one..." replied the Spartan.

"It is a land of unyielding cold," Freya explained, shaking her head slightly. "Fires cannot burn there, and no magic in all the nine realms can create a blaze. As for the dead... Your frost axe will be useless. You'll need to find something else."

Kratos straightened when he heard Freya's last sentence. The Spartan announced that he had to go home, running his hand over his forearm. He was going to have to unearth a past that he had sworn to leave it buried. Freya told him that who he was before was of little importance, because the child who was unconscious was not his past, but his son and he needed his father.

Freya took Kratos' hand in hers to draw the rune so that he could open the bridge to Helheim. The Goddess warned him, he should under no circumstances cross the Bridge of the Damned otherwise he would never come back. The two adults were surprised to hear a groan from Aníkitos. Kratos and Atreus rushed to the boy who opened his eyes briefly before falling back into unconsciousness. Freya ordered the turtle to stand up, telling the Greek God that he had to hurry.

"You must hurry," Freya pressed, preparing a bowl with a potion. "Through my garden there's a path leading to my boat. Take it. Return home. Dig up your past. Do whatever you need to do. Just bring me back the bridge keeper's heart, and your son may survive. Now..."

Kratos went to the door, ordering Atreus to stay near Aníkitos. Freya put his hands on the boy's head, using his magic to keep Aníkitos' state. Kratos stopped near the door before speaking.

"Freya... When last we spoke... I was..." Kratos began without turning to the Goddess.

"No" cuts Freya. "You are right to distrust the world of a God. No need to explain. Not to me. Not for that. I will keep him safe. That's a mother's promise."

Kratos turned to Freya, nodding. The Goddess did the same when the Spartan left his house. Freya brought her attention back to Aníkitos. Atreus wiped away his tears as he sat on the edge of the bed to take his little brother's hand in his.

"Aní has never been sick since he was born," said Atreus in a trembling voice. "I have often been, but... He's the one who's in this state... Why him?"

"I can't answer you, Atreus" Freya replied painfully. "I will do my best to keep Aníkitos alive."


	8. Helheim.

When Faye had become pregnant with Atreus, Kratos had promised to let his past away so that his child would not suffer, suffer from what he had done. Then his wife was pregnant with their second child. Aníkitos. Faye had had a painful and unending birth. She screamed and begged her husband to open her stomach and take the baby out. When Aníkitos was born, he barely cried, only wanting to listen. Kratos quickly understood that the divinity of Aníkitos was much more present than that of Atreus and unlike his older brother, he never fell ill. Kratos even wondered if Aníkitos knew they were Gods. But Faye had told him that she had made the boys believe that the boy's extraordinary hearing was a "gift" from the Aesir.

"Helheim, of all places..." said Mimir waiting for a response from Kratos who remained silent. "You alright, brother?"

"I will do what I must" replied Kratos as he got into Freya's boat. "Leave me be."

"As you wish."

Kratos took place in the boat when the lightning tore the sky. The Spartan was watching the sky laden with black clouds that prevented the Sun's rays from illuminating Midgard. The boat went adrift, going down the river by itself. Kratos looked at his arms, moving nervously. The image of sick Aníkitos was looping in his head. A new lightning tore through the terrifying sky, a deer and a doe who fled. The Spartan sighed loudly, rubbing his hands as the boat continued on its way into a cave. Kratos closed his eyes, thinking about a course of action when he felt a presence. A presence he recognized.

Athena.

Athena was seated before him. The Greek Goddess looked at him without saying anything, a slight smile on hers lips.

"Athena..." said Kratos, staring at the Goddess when a lightning tore the sky leaving a reddish glow to the landscape that surrounded her. "Get out of my head."

The ghost of Athena disappeared, leaving Kratos alone with his somber thoughts. The boat came out of the cave and finally stopped in front of the quay that led to his house. Kratos got out of the boat, running to his garden to see that it was overrun by the ice dead. The Spartan was fighting with rage against his guests which slowed him down.

Once the dead were returned from where they came from, Kratos pushed the door of his house, heading for the fur that covered the hatch which he opened wide. The God of War took up arms hidden in the floor and covered with a fabric from his country of origin. He placed the pack on the ground, removing the fabric that covered his blades of chaos. Kratos ran his fingertips over his cursed blades. He clenched his fists before grabbing the chains to wrap them around his forearms under the eyes of Athena who was at his doorstep.

"There's nowhere you can hide, Spartan," said Athena. "Put as much distance between you and the truth as you want, it changes nothing. Pretend to be everything you are not... Teacher... Husband... Father"

Kratos suddenly turned his head towards the ghost of Athena, killing her with his eyes before calming down and returning his attention to the chains.

"But there is one unavoidable truth you will never escape: you cannot change" continued the Goddess. "You will always be a monster."

Kratos was picking up the blades of chaos. Embers and flames enveloped weapons. The former servant of the Gods of Olympia stood up, turning to Athena.

"I know" replied Kratos with a sigh. "But I am your monster no longer."

Kratos left his house, crossing the ghost of Athena which was dissipating. The Spartan eliminated the new ice dead with his blades. His cursed blades that reminded him of his many murders. When the dead were neutralized, Kratos entered the door that gave between the kingdoms to go to the workshop of Brok.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you weren't talking to me back there. Anything you'd like to get off your chest, brother?" asked Mimir of Kratos, who remained silent. "I can assure you I'm unsurpassed in keeping confidences."

Kratos continued to trot without speaking to Mimir who told him that he knew where to find him. The head added that he had guessed that the Spartan was Greek. Kratos did not answer, he went through the door to go out into Brok's workshop. The dwarf stopped his work by feeling a foreign magic.

"Hey! You reek of foreign magick!" Brok exclaimed, abandoning his work to get closer to Kratos and see his blades. "Sweet Naan's nethers, what are those ...? I have never seen the like... That's gotta be a family heirloom..."

"No" replied Kratos, staring at Brok who had stopped in front of him. "Nor will it ever be."

"Son" Brok started by going around Kratos to see the blades. "My brother and me created Mjölnir for the big idiot... I know form quality. And them... Them's special. Hey, where are your brats?"

Brok looked around, not seeing Aníkitos hanging on the leg of Kratos and Atreus who did not explain to him that they had seen Sindri or else told him what they had seen.

"Aníkitos has fallen ill" replied Kratos, looking straight ahead. "Atreus stayed close to him."

"No... What happened? Aesir?"

"No. The fault is mine... And my responsibility to make it right."  
  
Kratos turned his back on Brok to go to the door of the hall between the kingdoms, but he stopped when he heard the dwarf tell him that they all had to take responsibility sometimes. Before approaching the Greek God by asking him what he could do to help Aníkitos and if he wanted him to come with him. Kratos turned to the blue dwarf, refusing his offer and telling him that he already had enough to do around there. Brok nodded when he returned to his workshop.

"So where you off to in such a hurry?" asked Brok.

"The realm of the dead" replied Kratos.

"Helheim? Shit, this is serious. I'll be keeping my eye on you..."

Kratos left the workshop, entering the passage between the kingdoms. He quickly went to the table to put the bifrost and use the passing rune. The table turned towards the door when the ray was projected on the crystal before disappearing. Kratos left the room to head for the exit. He heard Brok tell him that he would keep an eye on him and Mimir who told him that what they were going to do was nothing but madness. Kratos opened the door, letting an icy wind bite his exposed skin. Helheim had nothing to do with Hades' Hell. He didn't care that what he was doing was pure madness. If he had to become again the monster that he was before, the Ghost of Sparta, to save and protect his children, then so be it.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Atreus refused to leave Aníkitos' bedside. The condition of the child was stable for now. Freya prayed that Kratos would return quickly with the guardian's heart. The woman did everything she could to appease the spirit of Aníkitos, but she could feel that the true nature of Kratos was much more powerful, but also very dark. Freya could sense that the divinity of Aníkitos was much more powerful, darker, more savage.

The Goddess sighed when she saw the scratches the boy had on his arm. Freya was looking at the scarred puzzled. Aníkitos mutilated himself? Did Kratos know this?

Aníkitos stirred slightly, moaning weakly. Freya was resting the boy's arm to continue to stabilize his condition.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Baldur was more than upset, this stupid Magni had almost brought Aníkitos to Asgard and he had failed. He had failed so well that he died, but Baldur felt some satisfaction. This idiot Magni had dared to touch Aníkitos. The insensitive God had witnessed Modi's punishment. Thor had beaten his son up by calling him a coward.

Baldur sighed as he moved one of the wooden figures he had stolen from Kratos. He had taken advantage of the family's absence to search the house, hoping to find clues that might have allowed him to know where they were going. But Baldur had found nothing. He had therefore taken the opportunity to rummage through their belongings and had found the figurines with which Aníkitos was playing when he approached him.

"Are you going back to childhood, brother?" asked Thor, staring at Baldur who was moving the figure like a piece on a chessboard.

"We can say that" replied Baldur with a small smile. "Let's say... Someone interests me a lot."

"See that," replied Thor. "And who is this person who has achieved such a feat?"

"The son of the Greek God. He is still small, but... The more he grows, the more he will be magnificent" replied Baldur, dropping the toy. "If I manage to bring him here, he will be a considerable asset thanks to his beauty. Even more beautiful than Frigg, more beautiful than Vanadi and any other goddesses of this Kingdom and of all the others. I would be small even if for that I have to destroy the Nine kingdoms."

Thor smiled slightly laughed. It was the first time in hundreds of winters that he had seen Baldur so determined since Frigg had made him invulnerable.

"You are a God of Asgard, brother. Go take what is yours," said Thor.

Baldur smiled as he left his seat to return to the hall between the kingdoms. The next time he returns to Asgard, it will be with Aníkitos.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

"The Bridge of the Damned" announced Mimir. "And there's the keeper, making sure the dead are really dead."

"What is that he holds?" Kratos asked, drawing his Chaos blades.

"That totem contains a powerful source of magical energy. The very power of Helheim itself. But what you want is his heart. Just take ot and we can leave."

"How?"

"Start some trouble. You can do that, right?"

Kratos could finally see the guard, he was on the bridge of the Damned. The Greek God jumped on the bridge, approaching the guardian. The monster quickly noticed his presence, he jumped from his estal foot, smashing his totem against the ground, closing and locking the door to prevent Kratos from fleeing.

The fight was on.

Kratos used his Chaos Blades on the Guardian who attacked him with his totem, summoning creatures and using his magic against him. The Spartan held back his rage which asked only to gut his monster, take his heart and return to Aníkitos and Atreus.

The fight was tough, but it was out of the question for Kratos to leave here empty-handed.

Kratos could review the memories of his past. The day he killed Lyssandra and Calliope. His little girl whom he loved so much and whom he had killed with his blades. Calliope was barely older than Aníkitos and younger than Atreus. He could see his deceased daughter in his children, especially in Aníkitos.

"On your left!" cried Mimir, bringing Kratos out of his thoughts.

Kratos dodged the attack of the creature which exploded on contact with the ground. The God of War rushed towards the guardian, throwing himself on him to strike him with a shoulder on his face. He took advantage of the monster being rang to strike him with a violent punch before drawing his blade of Chaos which he stuck in his eye. Kratos released his weapon by jumping from the keeper's back, planting his blade in the totem. The Spartan landed on the ground to flatten the keeper's head with the totem, but his enemy managed to stop his attack. Kratos pulled out his second blade, uttering a cry of rage, he planted his second blade in the totem, breaking it in half before planting his weapons in the guardian's head. He was finally dead.

Kratos removed his blades from the guardian's head. His breathing was noisy as he went around the corpse to take his heart. Kratos climbed onto the guard, kneeling near the chest. He violently planted his blade in the keeper's chest, blood spurted over his body as he opened it in two. The Spartan used his two blades to spread the sternum. He shook his blades lightly, removing the excess blood, before hanging them up behind his back and then plunging his hands into the beast's chest, tearing his heart out.

Kratos descended from the corpse unhooking Mimir from his belt, but he stared at the dead guardian for a few seconds. The God was covered with his blood, but he didn't care. Aníkitos was going to be saved.

"I have the heart," said Kratos, placing Mimir on the keeper's horn to place his forearm. "I need nothing more?"

"You're set," replied Mimir. "But better not to linger here though, eh?"

Kratos sighed heavily under Mimir's worried look. He was exhausted physically and mentally, but he couldn't stop now. Kratos had to find his children as soon as possible. A thunderstorm was brewing in the distance, the Spartan staring at the dark and threatening clouds when he distinctly saw the angry face of Zeus.

"Kratos."

"Zeus?" asked Kratos, surprised.

"Zeus?!" repeated Mimir, puzzled.

"My father ..." replied Kratos.

"Your father was Zeus ?! That explains a lot" replied Mimir.

"What is that place?" Kratos asked, looking up and looking up.

"Never go there" replied Mimir severely. "Understand?"

Kratos looked again at the clouds that had dissipated before looking at Mimir, nodding slightly. The god of war hung Mimir on his belt as he walked towards the door which was still locked. Kratos was walking towards the wind trap when he heard a noise behind the object.

"Psst!"

"Aah!" Mimir jumped.

"Ssh! I ain't supposed to be here ..." Brok said coming out of his hiding place and trembling with cold. "S'cold! Real quick, gimme your blades."

"why?" asked Kratos on the defensive.

"I said I'd help you and I aim to" replied Brok. "C'mon!"

Kratos gave his blades to Brok who had to return to Midgard because he had left his tools there. Mimir asked him if he was sure that the dwarf had not stolen them from him when he returned with the weapons. Kratos retrieved his blades by listening to Brok who explained that they could catch Hel's winds for ten seconds. The God of War succeeds in unlocking the door. Brok returned to Midgard leaving Kratos and Mimir alone.

"I sometimes wonder if there was once some sort of accident in his brain" said Mimir to Kratos who opened the door to turn back.

"We have been away too long," Kratos replied, capturing Hel's winds and heading for the second door.

He shouldn't hang around. The Spartan quickly returned to the passage between the kingdoms and activated the table to return to Midgard. Mimir sighed as he thought about what Kratos had said.

"Your father was Zeus" began Mimir. "I finally understand. I'm dangling from the hip of the bloody Ghost of Sparta."

"Do NOT call me that" said Kratos between his teeth.

"Don't mistake me, brother. From what I heard, the pantheon had it coming" replied Mimir. "But it's still a bit to take in. I knew you hate Gods, but you really can't stay away from them, can you?"

"You must say nothing to the boys. They must never know."

"Bollock, brother, respectfully, bollocks. They has to know. They'll never be wholle without the truth. Look, I get it. You hate the Gods. All Gods. It's no accident that includes yourself. And it includes your boys . Don't you see that? They feels that! They can't help what they is. They can't begin to help it, because you haven't aven told him. It's all connected, man! "

"You... Will tell him nothing" replied Kratos between his teeth.

"Very well," replied Mimir, sighing.

Kratos left the room to enter the door between the kingdoms, after Brok explained to him that he had made bidirectional thanks to Hel's winds. The branch of the world tree brought him to the witch's cave, not far from the door of Freya's house. The Spartan quickly returned to the house, waking Atreus and drawing Freya's attention.

"The heart..." said Kratos, handing the heart to Freya.

"You have it?" said Freya, taking the heart to go to her fireplace.

"Yes."

Kratos knelt by the bed, gazing at Aníkitos who was still unconscious. Atreus watched his father's expression carefully. It was the first see who saw him too... Sad and worried. He who was always so serious and cold. Kratos ran his fingers across Aníkitos' forehead when Freya told him to use the back of his hand.

"He never got sick," says Kratos.

"I can break the fever," Freya said, dipping a wooden bowl into her cauldron before returning to Aníkitos to sit in front of the sick boy. "But to heal ..."

"He must know the truth of him and atreus is" Kratos continued, caressing Aníkitos' cheek.

"What are you talking about?" asked Atreus puzzled.

Kratos looked at Atreus who was doing the same asking him what he wanted to talk about. The Goddess sighed while looking at Aníkitos. Kratos sighed heavily as he looked at his little one.

"It is not so simple," Kratos replied, gazing at Freya.

"Help me prop him up" asked Freya.

Kratos lifted Aníkitos enough to allow Atreus to slip a second pillow under his brother's head. Freya ran his fingers over the Aníkitos cheek. The Goddess sighed without looking away.

"Did I tell you that I have a son too?" Freya asked, taking the bowl back. "It's been ... Forever since I last saw him. At his borth, the runes foretold a needless death. The babe in my arms was so ... Small, so helpless. I knew right then I would do anything to protect him No matter the sacrifice ... Of course everything I did, I did for myself. I let my needs, my fears, come before what he needed ... And I couldn't see his resentment until it was too late. Don 't make the same mistake. Have faith in him. I know the truth isn't simple ... But nothing is when it involves your childs. "

Kratos and Atreus listened attentively to Freya, looking at Aníkitos who breathed the particles of light. His cadaverous complexion began to disappear and he moved slightly. Kratos put his hand on the chest of Aníkitos who caught his big fingers in his little hand, squeezing with all his strength.

Kratos saw himself three years ago, he could hear the lightning tearing the sky and the wind blowing hard against his house. Atreus sat on his bed watching, terrifying, and listening to his mother screaming in pain as she gave birth to a second child. A second son. A son who refused to cry, who refused to move. Because of this, Faye refused to take him saying he was born dead. But she was wrong, Kratos had felt the beating of her heart under her thumb and her small chest rising and falling at a steady rate. He had fought to hear Aníkitos' first cry, but when that happened, the toddler had grabbed his index finger that he had refused to let go of.

Kratos removed his hand from the boy's grip to stand up and turn his back on his children and Freya.

"It is a curse," said Kratos. "The boys has been cursed."

Atreus looked at his father without knowing what to say to that. Why did he say that? He and Aníkitos were really cursed? Why? Atreus and Freya backed away a bit when they saw Aníkitos straighten up on his elbows to sit down. The Goddess put her hand on the back of the little boy with long black hair who turned to his father, staring at him with his eyes empty of emotion.

"Don't abandon me" asked Aníkitos in a pleading voice.

"Never," replied Kratos, kneeling next to Aníkitos, placing his hand behind his back. "I will never abandon you or your brother."

Aníkitos nodded slightly before sitting on the edge of the bed under the group's worried gaze. The little one got up on his feet, but he managed to stand up. Aníkitos turned to Kratos, Atreus, Freya and Mimir telling them that he was fine. Atreus replied that they saw him with a reassuring smile when Kratos asked the Goddess that he was strong enough to travel. She replied that he was strong enough for the moment. Aníkitos looked at his father and brother, promising that he would never get sick again. Kratos reassured him by replying that they would take care of it together.

Aníkitos descended the few steps, followed closely by Atreus. Kratos and Freya looked at each other as they stood up when the Greek God reached out to the Norse Goddess who was clutching his hand.

"Freya... I will not forget this" Kratos said to Freya.

"Aní, thank her" said Atreus placing the anikitos hair behind his ear.

"Thank you," said Aníkitos, eyeing Freya and sticking more to his brother.

"You know my door is always open to you" replied the Goddess, looking at the two boys.

Aníkitos nodded, running his face into the skin worn by Atreus who was waiting near the door, showing that they wanted to continue. The family left the witch's house to return to the boat. They had to return to the Golden Bridge to explore the tomb of Tire to find the black rune. They took the elevator which went down really low in the cave. Mimir pointed out that the boat had run aground and that someone had called Jörmungand. They were on their way to the boat when Kratos told his sons to get in, removing a branch and the algae, and that he was going to shoot. Atreus and Aníkitos got into the boat that their father started to pull towards the water. No one had spoken for a few minutes.

"You are quiet. Are you not better, Aníkitos?" asked Kratos, his back to his sons.

"Yes" answered Aníkitos briefly.

"I know you overheard my talk with Freya. You think you understant. But you do not" said Kratos waiting for an answer that did not come. "Why do you say nothing?"

"You said we were cursed" replied Atreus taking Aníkitos' hand in his. "You think we're weak, beacue we're not like you. We kow we were never what you wanted. But after all this, I thought... Maybe things were different."

"You do not know everything, boys," replied Kratos.

"No... But at least we know the truth now," replied Atreus.

"The truth..." Kratos repeated, turning slightly to his sons, stopping near the water. "The truth. I am a God, boys. From another land, far from here. When I came to these shores, I chose to live as a man. But the truth is... I was born a God. And so were you. "

Aníkitos and Atreus looked at each other without knowing what to answer to such news, but that also explained a lot.

"Boys?" called Kratos, turning to Atreus and Aníkitos. "Have you nothing to say?"

"I'm... Can I..." began Atreus unsure. "Turn into an animal?"

"Can you turn into an animal?" Kratos repeated softly before pushing the boat into the water. "No... no, I do not think so."

"We are Gods," said Aníkitos, looking at his father.

"Mother knew?" asked Atreus. "She was a God too?"

"No" replied Kratos as he got into the boat. "She was mortal, but she knew my true nature."

"We are Gods," Atreus repeated, looking at Aníkitos who nodded before looking at Kratos. "Why did you wait so long to tell us?"

"I had hopped to spare you," replied Kratos, kneeling in front of his sons and briefly stroking their cheeks. "Being a God... It can be lifetime of anguish and tragedy. That is the curse."

Kratos stepped back, taking his place in his seat as Atreus asked him if he could fly or become invisible before saying that he did not have the impression of being a God. Kratos replied that he did not know the nature of his powers, nor that of Aníkitos, but that they would find out over time. Atreus asked his father if he was sure he couldn't turn into a wolf. Kratos replied that he could try if he wanted to.

"Is that why I can hear everything?" asked Aníkitos, hugging Mimir close to him.

"Yes" replied Kratos.

"That's no surprise," replied Mimir. "Every God is unique."

"So... Maybe we won't get strong like father... But we're have abilities all us own?" asked Atreus puzzled.

"You already do, boys" replied Mimir. "You, Atreus, your faculty for language is extraordinary for one so young and you, Aníkitos, no other gods have a hearing like yours. Time alone will tell what else you'll become capable of."

"You know all along?" asked Aníkitos, looking at Mimir.

"I did, little one" replied Mimir. "But I've known more than my share of Gods."

Aníkitos nodded slightly, listening with an ear to Atreus who was talking to Kratos. They were Gods. Baldur must have known, maybe that was why he was chasing them. Aníkitos sighed, placing Mimir on his knees when the boat left the cave to return to the lakes of the Nine. Anìkitos sighed again as they made their way to the bridge to return to the tomb of Tyr.


	9. Bad choice.

Aníkitos, Atreus, Kratos and Mimir were back at the Golden Bridge. The archer boy wrote the word in the sand bowl, activating the elevator, which was slowly starting to descend. Aníkitos stepped back slightly when hearing Atreus say that he would have liked to know that they were Gods in Alfheim, if he had known it earlier, he would not have wanted to have killed all the elves they had fought. The tone that Atreus had made Aníkitos uncomfortable. Mimir replied that it was not this perspective that should be drawn while Kratos replied to his eldest son that he did not need to have remorse, because the elves had drawn them into their war. Atreus replied that he had understood, they had business with the Gods to settle and the elves had slowed them down with their trash. Mimir sighed, asking Kratos if he had nothing to say to him. The Spartan did not answer, he was content to listen and observe the behavior of his elder. Aníkitos had remained perfectly calm and he didn't seem to care too much, perhaps because he was still too young to understand the true strength of a God.

"I mean, just knowing we're Gods makes me feel so much... Stronger," explained Atreus, observing a fresco of Tire.

"Maybe you feel a little too good right now," replied Mimir. With power comes a big choice, lad. You can either serve yourself or put your godhood in the service of other. "

"Like Tyr?" asked Aníkitos, observing the fresco.

"Yes, little one," replied Mimir.

"People really loved him, huh?" replied Atreus.

"Aye. A God of War... But one who fought for peace," explained Mimir. "Had a reputation for being heroic and lawful, using his power and knowledge to stop wars, rather than start them."

"So there are good Gods...," said Atreus as he made his way to a new mural.

"Once in a moon, it's been known to happen, yes" replied Mimir.

Aníkitos listened attentively to the story of Mimir on Tyr. Atreurs asked what had happened to the Nordic God and the head explained to him that Odin had come to regard him as a threat to his authority. The Father of all suspected him of having collaborated with the Giants rather than helping the Ases to steal their secrets and that Odin had accused Mimir of the same thing. Aníkitos wondered if that was why the most intelligent man who had ever, been imprisoned in a tree. The elevator finally stopped. Kratos opened the door asking Mimir where the black rune was, but his head replied that he hardly knew and that he had never come this far.

The little family, and Mimir, entered the tomb of Tire. Aníkitos pointed to the stone saying it had to be that, but as soon as they put their feet in the room, they activated a trap intended to protect the black rune. The huge pendulum rose suddenly, carrying the rune which was surrounded by three rings which revolved around the rune thanks to winds from Hel.

"Naturally," growled Atreus.

"Didn't think it would be that easy?" asked Mimir.

"No, was kind of hoping though...," mumbled Atreus.

"So what now?" asked Aníkitos, looking at Kratos.

Kratos looked around when his gaze fell on a wind trap. The Spartan drew his Chaos blades to tear Hel's wind from the trap to quickly transfer it to the other he had seen under the surprised gaze of Atreus and Aníkitos who saw a mechanism come out of the ground.

"How did you do that?" asked Aníkitos, surprised.

"Oh... we forgot to tell you? When you were sick, we went to Helheim to find a cure," explained Mimir.

"It is true?" asked Aníkitos, looking at his surprised father.

"A traumatic experience, by the way. But your father learned a new trick... With a little help from Brok," continued Mimir.

"Brok was there too ?!" exclaimed Atreus, surprised. "I... But... We'll talk about this later."

Aníkitos moved closer to Kratos, away from Atreus at the same time. The God of War noticed that, but he's not saying anything. Kratos was turning the mechanism opening a door leading to a hallway trap with saws. Aníkitos and Atreus had taken a path created by dwarfs, avoiding the traps. They quickly found Kratos in the room where Tyr kept his treasures.

"Look that!" cried Atreus, rushing to a table with objects from other countries.

Aníkitos was walking around the room when his attention focused on a jar with the representation of a man who seemed familiar to him. The small climbed on the table to reach the jar which he grabbed by the wrists to better observe the drawing which represented a man with a red tattoo, blades in hands who seemed to scream in rage and who was standing on a mountain of corpse. Aníkitos ran his hand over the drawing when he heard the heavy footsteps of Kratos approaching him.

"Get off this table, Aníkitos," said Kratos.

Aníkitos turned to Kratos, who took a strange bottle. The Spartan removed the cap, breathing in the smell of alcohol. The boy looked at his father who put the cap back on the bottle which he hung on his belt before turning to him. Kratos was going to ask Aníkitos why he was staring at him like that, but he had no time to say anything, for his gaze fell on the jar that the child had in his hands.

"It's you," said Aníkitos, gazing at Kratos who took the jar.

Kratos was staring at the jar a few moments when Atreus approached him, a strange helmet on his head, asking if he had found anything. The Spartan threw the jar which broken on the ground. He took Aníkitos to place him on ground, while telling them that they're played enough. Aníkitos took a last look at the representation of Kratos before leaving the room.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

They had recovered the rune, they were going to be able to go to Jötunheim. Aníkitos felt the stress mounted in him, he could not ask to stay with Brok while Kratos, Mimir and Atreus went there. Her father would refuse and would no doubt be angry. Aníkitos was taken out of his thoughts when the elevator went on.

"We're so close to the end...," said Atreus, turning to Kratos.

Kratos took a seat on one of the benches, inviting Aníkitos and Atreus to do the same. The elder helped his junior to take a seat before sitting down next to him. The boys watched their father pick up the bottle he had taken from Tyr's treasure room.

"Lemnia wine. From the island of Lemnos, near the place of my birth," Kratos explained, removing the cork to smell the wine.

Kratos handed the bottle to Atreus who was staring at the container, slowly repeating the name of the island. The boy returned the bottle to his father who simply put his hand on it pushing him towards him.

"To a journey's end."

"Really?" asked Atreus, smelling of alcohol. "Smells like rotten eggs. Is it still good?"

"Possibly," replied Kratos.

Atreus took a sip of the wine, wincing in disgust. Kratos took the bottle to give it to Aníkitos. The little boy grimaced, smelling the foul odor before taking a sip. He made a superb grimace while coughing which made Atreus laugh when Kratos took back the bottle to drink the rest. The Spartan threw the empty bottle which broke on the ground when the door leading to the bridge opened, dazzling the small group.

"Father? Why did you leave your home?" asked Aníkitos, looking at Kratos.

"Does it have do with the other Gods there?" asked Atreus. "It's just ... You hate the Gods so much. But Tyr proves that Gods can be good. And you're good. You only killed those deserving, right?"

Kratos got up, staring at Aníkitos and Atreus, shaking his head when Mimir asked who was worthy enough to judge. Atreus ordered the head to be silent, telling him that they were worthy enough, because they were wise. Aníkitos frowned as he looked at his brother who spoke like Kratos. The elevator finally stopped on the golden bridge. Aníkitos quickly moved away from Atreus to follow Kratos to the other end of the bridge to cross the cave in order to return to the foot of the mountain. The elder asked his father if he could tell Sindri that they were Gods, something Kratos refused, because it was their secret. Kratos opened the door to exit at the foot of the mountain.

"So boys... Excited to finally see the land of the Giants?" asked Mimir.

"Hmm," replied Aníkitos, shrugging and going down the stairs.

"Yeah. But also sad the journey's almonst over," Atreus replied, following his brother to face Kratos. "Oh! What if we get to Jötunheim, and there either?"

"Makes little difference to us," Kratos replied, stopping not far from Sindri who was busy cleaning things. "Fuifilling your mother's wish is what is important."

Aníkitos turned to the nut that was rolling towards them before Atreus stopped him with his foot. Sindri turned to the small group asking them not to move and that he would arrive in two seconds. Atreus asked Kratos again if he could tell Brok's brother their secret, but the Spartan refused again. The question caught Sindri's attention, who asked them what happened when her gaze fell on the nut.

"Did you put this wheel in your mouth?" asked Sindri, approaching Atreus. "Oh God, I'll vomit, I'm not kidding, I'll throw up on it..."

"It is nothing," replied Kratos. "A family matter."

"Oh... I wan tell you a thing or," said Sindri, picking up the nut to return to the table.

"Aaah! Let me guess...," Atreus started to get angry as he went to sit on the anvil. "Your brother isn't as talented as you and his work is junk."

"Uh... Those things are accurate. Your point?" asked the dwarf, checking the nut.

"It's all you ever talk about, over and over. Do something about it or shut up already!" cried Atreus.

"I see..."

"Yeah! We're sick of hearing about little people's little problems!" spat the boy, rising from the anvil.

Aníkitos backed away, looking at the cloud-laden sky and the storm was heard. The boy quickly went into hiding in Kratos' legs who clenched his fists as he watched Atreus move away from them. The Spartan watched the little boy hang on his leg, which trembled like a leaf, breathing heavily. Atreus did not speak like Kratos, he spoke like Faye. He was starting to be like Faye.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Atreus was becoming increasingly reckless and overconfident. Aníkitos refused to approach him and he became more and more closed in on himself. Kratos had again refused to let his eldest son carry Faye's ashes because he had disrespected her. The God of war watched Aníkitos who more often scratched his bloody arms. The Spartan was forced to carry the little one in his arms so that he avoided being injured. Atreus threw spikes and glares at Aníkitos making him nervous. The family and Mimir were back in the room with the giant deer. The little boy with long black hair tensed when he heard someone breathe loudly. When they climbed the stairs, they could see Modi injured. Thor's son was leaning against a wall, holding his bruised belly.

"Thor...," Modi started between two breaths. "Blamed me... ME... For what you did to Magni. My own father called me a coward..."

"Looks like he did more that" Atreus commented sarcastically as he pulled out his knife. "Move it or we'll pick up where he left off."

"I'll kill you!"

Modi wanted to jump on Atreus, but he screamed in pain as he collapsed at the boy's feet. Atreus turned to Kratos who placed Aníkitos on the ground.

"No," replied Kratos, putting Aníkitos behind him. "He is beaten. Not worth killing."

"He should pay for what he said about mother," said Atreus, turning to Modi.

"I said no" said Kratos sternly.

"But we're Gods," Atreus replied, looking at Kratos before turning to Modi, weapon in hand. "We can do whatever. We. Want."

"Hehehehe... That's what I said to your Mother. Right before I gave it to her" replied Modi sneeringly.

Following this sentence, Atreus stuck his knife into Modi's throat. Aníkitos gave a little surprised cry. Kratos grabbed his older son's arm, forcing him to remove the knife from Modi's throat.

"What are you doing ?!" Kratos asked between his teeth.

"This is a much better knife than mother's," replied Atreus, looking at the knife his father had given him when they were in Tyr's tomb, before turning to Modi to push him into the ravine.

Kratos grabbed Atreus by the arms, forcing him to look at him. Aníkitos watched the scene from afar, nervously scratching his arms. The boy was looking around when he heard Mimir's voice telling him that everything was fine when Atreus shouted on Kratos. The little boy covered his ears, mentally begging them to stop arguing.

Mimir sighed when Atreus and Kratos separated. The head looked at the Greek God while pointing out to him the state in which Aníkitos is. Kratos approached his little one who was on the verge of cracking.

"Aníkitos," Kratos called softly, kneeling next to the boy.

"He... He's like her," said Aníkitos, starting to tear his hair out. "He's like her, he's like her, he's like her..."

"Stop that" he said in a softer voice and gently grabbing Aníkitos' hands. Kratos had never seen him in such a state. Aníkitos was terrifying and like traumatizing to say that he looked like the person who had to traumatize him.

"Little one, who are you talking about?" asked Mimir in a soft voice.

"Aníkitos still making his own?" asked Atreus impatiently. "Will it slow us down for a long time?"

"Atreus! Enough!" exclaimed Kratos, carrying Aníkitos. "Let's go."

Aníkitos hid his face in the neck of his father. Kratos sighed as he ran his hand over the back of the little boy who trembled in his arms with a thought in mind. If Modi was here, it means that Baldur was not far away.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

They were back on the top of the mountain, but Kratos and Atreus no longer spoke to each other. This silence was heavy. Mimir sighed when he saw that Le Spartiate and his eldest son insisted on not talking to each other and the little one suffered from this situation.

Back at the door, Kratos ordered Atreus to burn the rune. Aníkitos sighed, nervously scratching his neck, watching Atreus draw the rune with his blood and then see Kratos opened the portal with the chisel. When the gate opened, they could see the Jötunheim bridge. Aníkitos got closer to his father when his brother said they had succeeded.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Mimir, breaking the silence. "Why, I remember once... Bother! Look out!"

Kratos, Aníkitos and Atreus suddenly turned to see Baldur rushing at the Spartan, pressing him against the door. Aníkitos backed away terrified when he saw the insensitive God and Kratos who was fighting. Baldur succeeds in countering Kratos' blows before planting a stone spike in the hip of the Spartan, nailing him against the door.

"Run, boys!" cried Kratos. "Crossing the bridge!"

Aníkitos was far too terrified to be able to obey Kratos and Atreus shot his arrows at Baldur, exclaiming that they were Gods and that they were going to help him.

"Get off him!" Atreus ordered, shooting a new arrow that crossed his cheeks and the inside of Baldur's mouth.

"Really?" asked Baldur, breaking the arrow with his teeth before spitting it out and hitting Atreus.

Aníkitos covered his eyes with his hands sobbing. He couldn't do anything, he was far too terrified to do anything. The little boy could hear Baldur's blows and Kratos' sighs of pain.

"Baldur! Let 'em go." Implored Mimir. "Take me instead. I'll do whatever you..."

"Shut up!" Baldur ordered, kicking his head before he started hitting Kratos again. "All this time, I thought I neede you! But you're just meat! Finally, it's the little one I need!"

Kratos dodged Baldur's punch, hitting him on the head. The insensitive God was destabilized, the Greek God took advantage of this to grab him by the throat and the belt to smash him against the door which was destroyed under the powerful blow and which closed the gate.

"Father...," sobbed Aníkitos, rushing towards Kratos, who was under a rock.

"No!" cried Atreus, shooting into a stone. "You broke the gate! That was our only way to Jötunheim!"

Kratos removed the rock under the terrifying gaze of Aníkitos, who clung to his neck when he was on his knees. Badlur also emerged by calling Atreus "Stupid son of a bicth" while Kratos got up by taking off from Aníkitos.

"Get out of here, boys," he said, pushing Aníkitos slightly towards Atreus.

"Yeah... By all means, junior, run away" mocked Baldur. "Let daddy do all the heavy lifting for you."

Atreus cried out in rage at Baldur, but Kratos grabbed his arm, preventing him from going to fight. Atreus ordered his father to let go of him while he ordered him to calm down because he was not yet ready to fight. The boy pushed the Spartan away, telling him he was ready. The scene which followed horrified Aníkitos and which delighted Baldur. Atreus fired an electric arrow at Kratos. Odin's son cheered, laughing.

"And here I thought my family was fucked up...!" Baldur commented.

Atreus rushed to Baldur, completely ignoring Aníkitos who begged him not to abandon him. The army threw itself on Baldur who had no trouble catching him by the throat and felt no pain when the knife was planted in his shoulder.

"Oooh... Your father is right, boy. You are far from ready," Baldur commented, removing the knife from his shoulder. "Now, would you be so kind as to hold this for me?"

Baldur planted the knife in Atreus' shoulder before throwing it on the ground. Aníkitos wanted to flee, but the God was much faster than him. Baldur put his arm around the little boy's chest before thanking Kratos and fleeing with his precious treasure. Kratos and Atreus stood up, tearing the weapons from their shoulders. The Spartan cried out the name of his son who was taken from him. The God of War and his eldest son rush to the ledge to jump, without hesitation, into the void. Kratos grabbed Atreus' arm, drawing him against him, when he saw Baldur's dragon. Father and son landed heavily on the dragon's armor. They could see Baldur tie Aníkitos to the saddle when the insensitive God turned visibly annoy.

"Don't you know when to give up ?!" exclaimed Baldur, rushing towards Kratos and Atreus.

"Atreus! Stay behind me!" ordered Kratos.

Kratos and Baldur were hitting each other on the face. The callous God tried to strike the God of war who dodged his attack before catching it and tackling it to the ground. Kratos succeeds in blocking Baldur under him to start beating him.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!" shouted Kratos in enough a punch to Baldur's face at each word.

Kratos gave a final blow to the face of his enemy before standing up, kicking him. The Spartan grabbed Atreus by the hand to run towards the dragon's saddle. But Baldur got up quickly, he rushed to Kratos, giving him a shoulder shot which made the Spartan and his son lose his balance.

"Why won't you die?!" cried Baldur, irritated, hitting Kratos.

Kratos succeeds in repelling Baldur before charging her. The two men landed near the saddle. Kratos and Atreus could see Aníkitos who was unconscious and chained to the bowel movement. The trio lost balance when the dragon changed direction. Atreus managed to hold onto the saddle while Kratos and Baldur held onto the armor. The two men continued to fight as Atreus tried to reach his brother.

"Don't even think about it!" cried Odin's son, trying to reach Atreus.

Baldur almost reached Atreus, but Kratos nudged his stomach before grabbing him by the hair to smash his head against the armor before kicking him free. The insensitive God fell into the void laughing while the Greek God climbed back on the beast. Kratos had time to catch Atreus' hand as Baldur landed smashing his fist in his face. The Spartan and his eldest son fell from the dragon of Baldur when Kratos took out his blade, planting it in the wing of the beast which was wounded. Father and son fell into a void when Kratos caught Atreus, pinning him against him by unfolding his shield when they landed heavily on the Golden Bridge. They got up quickly when Atreus pointed to Baldur's dragon when he saw the beast crashing behind the temple of Tyr.

Kratos and Atreus started running towards Brok's workshop, quickly opening the doors to rush to the passage room between the kingdoms, ignoring Brok who asked them who had activated the bridge. Kratos and Atreus quickly entered the room to see Baldur laughing at them.

"Too late," announced Baldur. "It's locked in."

Kratos grabbed Baldur by the throat to tackle him on the table as Atreus rushed towards Aníkitos who recovered.

"And when the bridge opens, the full weight of Asgard will come crashing down on you," said Baldur before freeing himself from Kratos' grip to press his head against the table. "C'est fini."

"Is it?" Kratos asked, freeing himself from Baldur's grip to smash his head against the table before pushing him away when his attention focused on the location for the bifröst. "So be it."

Kratos took out his bifröst, planting it in the table when Baldur grabbed his wrist, forcing him to remove the withdraw from the table. Atreus stood up drawing his knife when he saw his father in trouble.

"Baldur!"

"No! Listen to me!" cried Kratos.

"Let me help!" exclaimed Atreus.

"Let go of him now or I will kill him before taking Aníkitos with me" threatened Baldur in a low voice. "You know I will."

Baldur pulled Kratos' arm to make him drop the bifröst, but the Spartan managed to free his arm, planting the bifröst in the table and opening the door on Helfeim. The winds of Hel sucked the whole group into the kingdom of the dead. Kratos landed heavily on the ground, but he got up as quickly as he could by calling his sons.

"Atreus? Aníkitos?" called Kratos, blown away.

"I'm here..." Atreus replied, trying to move the piece of ice that kept him from getting up.

Kratos walked quickly towards Atreus, removing the piece of ice before grabbing it by the wrist, forcing him to straighten up.

"You will Listen to me and not speak a word" Kratos began severely. "I am your father and you, boy, are not yourself. You are too quick to temper. You are rash, insubordinate, and out of control. This is will not stand. You will honor your mother and abandon this path you have chosen . It is not too late... "

Kratos stood up, forcing Atreus to do the same, telling him that this conversation was not over before turning to Aníkitos, telling him to follow him. But Aníkitos was not there. He was nowhere.

"Where's Aní?" asked Atreus, not hiding his concern.

"He must be with Baldur or he must be lost in Helfeim," said Mimir in your stern tone.

"He can't survive there, he's too small," said Kratos between his teeth and clenching his fists. "Let's go!"


	10. Chapter 10

Aníkitos was trembling with fear and cold. He didn't know where he was and Baldur was not far away. The little God was hiding behind a rock of ice watching Baldur who was dangerously close to his hiding place. Aníkitos swallowed painfully when the insensitive God walked around the rock to see him.

"I told you I will come and get you," said Baldur, smiling at Aníkitos.

Aníkitos wanted to flee, but Bladur grabbed his arm preventing him from leaving. The boy uttered a cry of distress when he was lifted from the ground to be pressed against the chest of his captor. Baldur ran his hand over the bare arm of Aníkitos, who shuddered, calling his father for help. The insensitive God could not help smiling when he felt the soft skin and ice of the little God against the palm of his hand. He could feel the freezing wind of Helheim against his chest, he also felt the warmth of Aníkitos, who trembled like a leaf, against him. Baldur was right, he never needed Kratos, he just needed Aníkitos.

Aníkitos was the remedy.

"I wouldn't hurt you," said Baldur in a low, attractive voice.

"You... you hurt me," replied Aníkitos terrifying.

Baldur grunted when he heard that, it was true, he had hurt Aníkitos the first time they met. Odin's son had to find a way to win the trust of Kratos' son and seduce him. Baldur sighed, wondering how he could do it when he set off for the Golden Bridge, carrying Aníkitos in his arms.

Aníkitos listened attentively to all the sounds he could hear in the kingdom of the dead. If Kratos and Atreus were here, he could hear them.

"That wasn't me," said Atreus in shock. "I couldn't have done that."

"Do not dwell on those thoughts," says Kratos. "Not here."

"Yeah."

"We must keep moving and find your brother."

Aníkitos tensed when he heard the voices of Kratos and Atreus. They must not have been very far. Aníkitos listened intently to their voice when he heard a hysterical voice he knew only too well.

"Why don't you ever listen to me ?! Why are you so stupid ?!" cried the ghost of Faye against the ghost of Aníkitos. "Are you going to answer me, yes ?! Say something! You're so weak! So much... Argh! I hate you! I HATE YOU !!!"

Baldur stopped when he saw the ghost of Faye and Aníkitos. The insensitive God could feel the little one curled up when he saw and heard this woman screaming against him.

"I knew it was a mistake to keep you alive. You should never have been born! Atreus should have been the only one... Why did you have to spoil everything? Your father will surrender account of his error and it will be over with you. Do you hear me ?! You will leave of OUR family! You have nothing to do here! If only you were not there..."

Baldur watched the expression of Aníkitos, the boy was terrified by Faye, he started scratching his arm to the blood. Baldur grabbed his wrist, preventing him from hurting himself. Aníkitos jumped before struggling, screaming when he found himself pressed against Baldur's chest. The little boy was so surprised that he was silent when he felt the arms of the son of Freya finely muscled, who pressed him gently against his chest. Aníkitos was surprised because Baldur was... Sweet. The insensitive God buried his nose in the hair of the little God who looked at him lost.

Aníkitos smelled good, a smell of forest and sea. Baldur ran his fingers over the cheek of the boy who looked at him with his big amber eyes when their attention was focused on a new illusion of Helheim. But this time it was the ghost of Baldur and Freya.

"No... I would never have wanted this!" cried the ghost of Baldur, who was arguing with the ghost of Freya. "You... You ad no right."

"I had every right," replied the ghost of Freya. "I am your mother."

"You had no RIGHT, Witch! I can't taste. I can't smell. I can't even feel the temperature of this... This room," says the ghost of Baldur startling. "Feasting... Drinking... Women. It's all gone. Gone!"

"But you will never have to feel pain again. Death has no power over you now," explained the ghost of Freya. "You would rather die?"

Baldur tightened his grip on Aníkitos who was surprised to learn that Freya was the mother of his captor. The boy looked at Baldur in surprise as he watched and listened intently to the illusion when he put the little one down. Aníkitos backed away when he saw Baldur revolving around the ghosts. The little one took advantage that the man's back was turned to flee. Aníkitos manages to crawl through a small ice tunnel on all fours. He could hear Baldur's laments when he heard Kratos' voice.

"Aníkitos, if you can hear me, we're going to an abandoned boat. Go there," explained Kratos. "We'll be there soon. "

Aníkitos came out of the tunnel to face the abandoned boat. Little God was running towards the ship to hide in a wooden crate. Aníkitos waited several minutes in the crate, trembling with cold and fear. Baldur was going to notice his absence and he was going to go looking for him. Aníkitos sobbed when he felt hands grabbing him, taking him out of the box. He started to scream, struggling with all his might, hoping to free himself from the stranglehold of the unknown.

"Aníkitos! It's me! Aníkitos!" exclaimed Kratos, forcing Aníkitos to look at him. "It's me, all is well, boy. All is well."

Aníkitos looked at his surprised father, stopping all movement. Kratos took his little boy's face in his hands, reassuring him. Atreus approached his brother, not knowing what to say. It was his fault that Aníkitos had been kidnapped by Baldur and he knew it. The situation could have been much more serious if Aníkitos had not managed to escape.

Aníkitos could not hold back his tears any longer and he threw himself into Kratos' arms, running his face into his shoulder. The Spartan put his hand on the back of the little God and his other hand caressed his hair. The God of War separated from his second son to wipe away his tears, explaining that they had to leave this place as soon as possible to return to Midgard.

"Er... Not entirely sure this is seaworthy," commented Mimir.

"She will do," Kratos replied, straightening up, drawing his blades. "Atreus stays close to your brother."

"Yes father," Atreus replied, approaching Aníkitos. "Come on Anì."

Aníkitos looked at Atreus puzzled before looking at Kratos who nodded to him to go near Atreus before starting to clear the bridge. The little one looked at his brother who watched him embarrass.

"I'm sorry, Aní," Atreus apologized, taking Aníkitos' hand in his. "I put you in danger and Baldur kidnapped you. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Aníkitos watched Atreus' expression carefully. His elder was sincere. Aníkitos nodded slightly, hugging Atreus, hiding his face in wolf skin. Kratos went from the blaze with his blades of chaos before lifting the sail. The heat from the braziers drove the ship through Helheim.

"We're moving!" exclaimed Atreus.

"Great. Just bear in mind: this boat can only take us part of the way," says Mimir. "Tyr's Temple is near the top of a tremendous waterfall which, sadly, we are downstream. That means even if we get there intact, we'd still need to seil UP a waterfall somehow."

"The Vanir built the greatest ship that ever was and it can fly," said Atreus, trying to warm up near the blaze with Aníkitos.

"Shiõblaõnir? Yeh... Because it was designed to fly," explained Mimir. "This was not."

"Nevertheless, this is the boat we have," replied Kratos. "We have do."

Aníkitos sighed as he curled up against Atreus who hugged him when the boat was violently hit by a huge iceberg. Kratos freed the sails before lowering them under the puzzled look of Atreus who asked him how they were going to be able to take the wind. The boys were surprised to feel the boat rocking and to see that it was rising in the air, but they could not go very far, because the ship was blocked by a bridge. Kratos disengaged the boat from their obstacles. They would be heading towards the temple of Tire when they could all hear a voice:

"Face me, Father. It is time to end this!" exclaimed Kratos' voice.

"Yes, my son. It is time," replied Zeus' voice.

"No..." said Kratos in a low voice.

"Father?" asked Aníkitos, looking at Kratos.

"It's that voice again. Do you know who that is?" asked Atreus, eyeing Kratos.

"I... Do not know," replied Kratos.

Aníkitos was staring at Kratos who drew his blades of Chaos when dead ice and other creatures climbed into the boat. The harpoons tore parts of the deck and the hull of the ship. Kratos even had to remove the front of the boat so that the boat could continue to move forward. The Spartan could see that the ship was flying over the golden bridge when he heard the voice of Zeus.

"It is time, my son," said Zeus. "Look around at what you have done."

The little family could see smoke sliding down the deck to reveal an old man and a younger version of Kratos. Atreus and Aníkitos could see the ghost of Kratos throwing this weapons on the ground and then throw themselves on the ghost of Zeus and beat him up. Atreus grabbed his little brother's hand before running to Kratos, crossing the ghosts of the past.

"Come on. We gotta go!" Atreus exclaimed, drawing his father's hand.

"You saw...," said Kratos, watching the ghosts of his passing.

"Father! Look!" cried Aníkitos, pointing to the statue of Tire.

Kratos turned to the statue when the boat collided with. The shock was so violent that it made the small group lose its balance. Atreus stood up and exclaimed that he had an idea. He helped Aníkitos and Kratos to do the same before jumping with them when they were above the temple. Kratos caught his sons by deploying his shield, smashing the roof of the temple. The small group crashed heavily on the ground. They could see the boat, which was being devoured by the flames, pass just above their heads as they got up.

"That was your plan? You're both cracked!" exclaimed Mimir.

"We are leaving this realm, NOW!" said Kratos as he made his way to the sealed door.

Aníkitos sighed, looking at Atreus who took her hand before following their father who had just unlocked the door. They were no longer very far from the passage hall between the kingdoms.

"What is this place?" asked Atreus.

"This is Odin's," said Mimir, looking around. "I'd recognize his atrocious taste anywhere."

They were continuing to move from room to room when they came across the missing sign about Tire. Atreus let go of Aníkitos' hand to rush towards the panel. If he was here, that meant Odin had stolen it, but why did he do it? Kratos was getting closer to Atreus, with Aníkitos who watched the drawings carefully at the four corners of the panel. Mimir asked Kratos to see the sign. The Spartan unhooked the head from his belt and turned it towards the panel.

"Well... This is most unexpected," said Mimir.

"Why?" Aníkitos asked, clinging to Kratos' leg.

"What does it mean?" asked Atreus.

"I haven't the foggiest.," replied Mimir. "Isn't that unexpected?"

"Head...," said Kratos between his teeth.

"Look, clearly that's Tyr...," explained Mimir. "Traveling, somehow, perhaps magicaly. But what's that to do with the Giants, that they should devote a shrine to it. I'm afraid that is none too clear."

"What are thos runes?" asked Aníkitos, running his fingers over one of the runes.

"Not runes, little one. Symbols... From different lands. They mean..."

"War," cut Kratos, looking carefully at the symbol that came from his kingdom.

"Aye," replied Mimir.

"How do you...?" asked Atreus, looking at his father.

"This one I know too well," replied Kratos.

Atreus and Aníkitos watched Kratos without knowing what to say. The God of War approached the panel when he saw that Tyr's eyes looked like gems, like that of Mimir. The head explained to him that it surely symbolized the gift of clairvoyance that the giants granted them before asking the Spartan to bring him closer. Mimir's eye activated the jewel on the panel, revealing a kosher message.

"Very interesting," said Mimir.

"What is that?" Atreus asked, stepping back with Kratos and Aníkitos.

"Secret plans, concealed by Tyr so none could access but him...," Mimir explained as he analyzed the panel. "And those few others the Giants trusted. And right under Odin's nose... Ahah! I did promise I'd get you to Jötunheim..."

"What do you mean, head?" asked kratos, raising his head to look at him. "You said we were out of options."

"Don't you see, brother?" asked Mimir, looking at Kratos. "Odin never gave up hope, and neither should we. He knew there was a clue in here, but we're the ones who found it. These plans are for a key to some chamber Tyr's kept hidden. I don't know where it's leading us or what we'll find... But it's a path. "

"How do we make this key?" asked Kratos.

"I suggest we ask a dwarf," advised Mimir.

Kratos hung Mimir on his belt and then left the room with his sons. They managed to find an elevator that brought them to the passage between the kingdoms.

"Boys...," called Kratos unsure of what to say. "Before... What you... Saw."

"We didn't see anything," Atreus replied, taking Aníkitos' hand in his.

"You did not see me with someone?" Kratos asked, keeping his back to his sons. "An old man?"

"What old man?" asked Aníkitos. "We didn't see anyone there."

Kratos sighed heavily as the elevator stopped in the hallway between the kingdoms. Aníkitos asked to leave this kingdom, he had more than enough to leave this place. Kratos nodded, they left the elevator to go to the table to return to Midgard. The Spartan sighed again as he activated the bridge.

"Now, head... Why did you not tell us Baldur is the son of Freya?" asked Kratos severely.

"He IS!" exclaimed Mimir. "It's shocking every time I hear it and yet obviously I know it. But when I think about Baldur and Freya, I..."

"Mimir?" called Atreus, seeing that the head was still.

"Yes, lad?" asked Mimir, eyeing Atreus.

"Freya," said Kratos.

"How's that, brother?" asked Mimir puzzled.

"Head, tell me Baldur's vulnerability."

"Baldur is blessed with invulnerability to all threats, physical or magical," explained the head.

"What happen?" Aníkitos asked puzzled as the root bridge appeared.

"He is bewitched not to speak of what he knows," said Kratos as he made his way to the door leading to Midgard.

"I am?" asked Mimir, surprised. "I AM! That's it precisely. Ooh... I wonder how long that" s been so... "

The small group left the hallway to go out to Brok's workshop. Aníkitos was more than happy to be back in Midgard and close to Kratos, Atreus and Mimir. What would have happened if Baldur had managed to reach the hall with him? He would surely be in Asgard at the moment. The little boy shuddered as he approached Brok's table.

"Can you make it?" Kratos asked, showing the drawing of the key Atreus had drawn.

"Is it a weapon?" Brok asked, looking at the drawing. "Armor? Or likewise an instrument of war of which I'm a masser at shapin '? No? Then forget it. Even if I wanted to make such an insignificant gewgaw, I'm liable to chink my tools working on something so delicate and ladylike. "

"Then shingle it," said Sindri, coming from nowhere. "Pattern weld the item with skap slag. Keep the layers thin, alternate the overlay."

"Okay, smart guy," Brok started facing his brother. "And where d'ya propose to find a lump of quality skap slag? Last time I saw one, I could still get rigid down south."

Sindri plunged her hand into her pocket, taking out a splinter of slag. Brok asked, surprised, to his brother where he had found this shine, taking it in his hands. Sindri tells him that he must have gotten his hands dirty, by refraining from vomiting. Brok laughed, telling him not to stay idle, they had a job. The maniac dwarf was surprised, but he quickly approached the blue dwarf to help him. Atreus and Aníkitos approached Sindri and Brok to observe them. Kratos was getting closer to his sons when he heard Mimir tell him to speak to Aníkitos while there was still time.

"Aníkitos," called Kratos. "Come with me."

Aníkitos looked at Kratos in perplexity before nodding and following him towards the door to go outside. Kratos ordered Atreus to stay near Brok and Sindri while he spoke with Aníkitos. The Spartan went out on deck with his little one. He took him in his arms to make him sit on the railing of the bridge. Aníkitos was staring at his father thinking he wanted to tell him about what had happened in Helheim, but it was different.

"Aníkitos, tell me the truth," Kratos started, looking Aníkitos in the eye. "Did you love your mother?"

Aníkitos tensed, avoiding looking Kratos in the eyes. The Spartan put his hands on either side of Aníkitos who was shaking, nodding slightly, looking him in the eye again.

"Yes," replied Aníkitos. "Yes, I loved her."

"Why are you lying?" asked Kratos.

"I do not lie."

"When we were in Alfeimh. When I came into the light, I heard your mother's voice. She was screaming. She was screaming at you, right? She did that often?"

Aníkitos lowered his head, trembling louder while shaking his head. The little boy began to vigorously scratch his arms, breathing heavily. Kratos gently took Aníkitos' wrists while speaking to him in a softer voice, even Mimir had to speak to the boy so that he could regain his composure.

"Aníkitos look at me," said Kratos, holding Aníkitos' wrists. "You have nothing more to fear. She won't do anything to you anymore. She can't hurt you anymore."

"No...," replied Aníkitos, shaking his head frantically. I don't want to go to Jötunheim. She doesn't deserve to go there, she doesn't deserve it, she doesn't deserve it, she doesn't deserve it...

Kratos let go of Aníkitos' wrists to take his face between his hands. He wiped away his tears, telling him to breathe calmly so he could calm down. Aníkitos stared at his father with his empty eyes taking a deep breath. Once calmed down, Kratos let go of Aníkitos' face who had started to scratch his neck nervously.

"What was your mother doing to you?" asked Kratos. "Was she hitting you?"

"She... She hit me on the back of the head," replied Aníkitos. "And she was screaming... All... All the time and sometimes... she was pulling my hair. But I know you don't believe me."

"Why shouldn't I believe you?"

"She... she told me. She said a lot of nasty things... that you would abandon me and that would be... much better like that. She wanted to see me dead."

Kratos clenched his fists when he heard that. Faye must have told him that all day long. She had to take advantage of his absence and that of Atreus to martyr him. He remembered that she had refused to take him in his arms when Aníkitos was born and also that she was only doing the minimum while with Atreus, she was an exemplary mother, considerate and loving. With Aníkitos, he had no memory of seeing her smile at the boy, no hug, she hadn't taught him to hunt or read the runes, she barely spoke him. Kratos had always thought it was normal, because Aníkitos was less talkative and more lonely, but no. It was Faye who rejected it from the moment of conception. The Spartan had left his son, his youngest, to be ill-treated.

"I believe you, Aníkitos," said Kratos, running his hand over his son's cheek. "I will always believe you. You will no longer have to be afraid of her. I promise you that she will no longer hurt you. Never."

"Really?" asked the boy with a hopeful voice.

"Yes."

Aníkitos threw himself into Kratos' arms. The God of War put a hesitant hand behind the back of the little God who had started crying again, all the stress he had accumulated for three years suffering from Faye's behavior, the stress he had accumulated because of his travels, the fighting, the kidnapping of Baldur. Everything came out. Kratos carried Aníkitos in his arms to calm him down, but Mimir advised him to let him cry.

"Let him cry, brother," said Mimir in a soft voice. "He has to cry. He'll feel much better afterwards. Poor little one, you've suffered so much, but it's over now."

Kratos was leaning against the railing of the bridge, letting Aníkitos cry against his shoulder. The minutes passed before the little one calmed down. He gasped as he rubbed his eyelids, flowing from Kratos' shoulder. The Spartan looked at Aníkitos who had eyes reddened from all the tears he had shed.

"It's better?" asked Kratos.

"Hmhm," replied Aníkitos, nodding.

"Are we going back to your brother?"

Aníkitos nodded, running his face into Kratos' nape. The Spartan returned to the interior of Brok's workshop. Seeing his father and brother return, Atreus quickly approached them with the key in his hands, but he stopped when he saw the state of Aníkitos. Atreus looked at Kratos in perplexity as he took the key without saying anything. They had to continue.


	11. Final fight.

Bladur was really upset. He felt stupid for being so careless and Aníkitos had taken advantage of his inattention to run away. The insensitive God had waited to see Kratos come out of the tower of Jötunheim with Atreus and Aníkitos, his treasure. Baldur was allowed to sigh in relief when he saw that Aníkitos was fine. He was more than tired of waiting for something to happen so he could hang what he had long been looking for.

Baldur was going to have to defeat Kratos and Atreus to take Aníkitos with him.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Aníkitos and Atreus were rushing out of the Jötunheim tower, once it was put back in place. They had managed to travel the world between kingdoms thanks to the stone of unity that Tyr had hidden in his temple. Now they only had one thing left to do.

Return to the hallway between the Kingdoms.

The bridge aligned with the tower of Jötunheim, allowing them to regain the temple of Tyr. Kratos and his sons arrived in the passage between the kingdoms to finally go to the kingdom of the giants. The Spartan activated the table and used the passing rune.

"This is it. Here we go!" exclaimed Atreus excited.

"Hold on, wait a minute...," said Mimir. "This isn't going to work."

"What?" asked Kratos at the head.

"There's no travel crystal. Tyr must have used his own eyes to refract the energy. It was his final failsafe."

"You've got eyes like him," said Aníkitos puzzled as the passing radius disappeared and the bridge aligned with the Midgard gate.

"I've got An eye. One!" replied Mimir. "Odin plucked out my other eye precisely to keep me from traveling. Sorry, lads. Thought that would work..."

"What did Odin do with your other eye?" Kratos asked as he made his way to the root bridge.

"He'd have kept it... In any of a hundred places, I'm afraid," replied Mimir.

"We've come so far. There has to be a way," replied Atreus.

"Look... Bit of a long shot, but for years I'd see Sindri, sometimes Brok, Lurking around on that mountain when Odin came for his visits," explained Mimir. "Maybe they know something?"

Kratos, Atreus and Aníkitos left the hall to find Brok and Sindri. Atreus had barely asked the dwarfs if they knew where Mimir's other eye was when Sindri was on the verge of vomiting. The maniac dwarf apologized to the family, explaining that Odin had shown him the eye and that he had declined the offer. Sindri apologized to them for going to vomit the contents of his stomach. Mimir replied that they were no more advanced when Brok spoke. The blue dwarf explained to them that Odin had come to see him at about the same time and that he was looking for someone to build a statue with a secret compartment. But as it was not a weapon and Brok did not like the Aesir, he had preferred to decline the offer too. He also explained to them that Odin had found someone to do the job. Atreus asked what statue it was and Brok replied that it was the statue of Thor who was showing his sac at the lake. Aníkitos looked at Kratos saying he hadn't understood, but the Spartan told him that it didn't matter by glaring at Brok who just shrugged and sneered.

Kratos said it was the one the Serpent had swallowed. Sindri came back to them apologizing and that he was feeling better, until Atreus asking how they could look inside the Serpent. Mimir replied that they had better go and ask the concerned what he thinks. Kratos, Atreus and Aníkitos left the dwarven workshop to go to the horn. The god of war took Mimir from his belt to blow him in the horn, calling the Serpent World. Kratos cocked his head towards the huge creature, speaking to him in his tongue. The Serpent answered him before stepping back to half immerse himself in the water, opening his mouth wide.

"Is the statue lost to us?" asked Kratos, turning Mimir towards him.

"Uhh, He thinks it might still be in his stomach," replied Mimir. "Um... And he's open to letting you row into his mouth to look inside."

"Yeurk!" replied Aníkitos disgusted.

"Really?" asked Atreus also disgusted.

"By the by, he's not wild about it either," replied Mimir.

Kratos hung Mimir on his belt and then left the horn to go to the boat. Aníkitos asked if the Snake was really going to eat them, Mimir replied that the Snake was not going to "devour" them, but only to let them sail in its stomach and that they would come out again afterwards. They climbed into the boat to go into the mouth of the beast. Atreus asked his father if he was sure it was a good idea, to which Kratos replied no. Aníkitos turned to the Serpent, with Mimir in his arms.

"Well, brothers...," Mimir started looking at the Serpent-monde. "I've been to many strange place ... But his will be a new one."

"Heh... Yeah, I've never been in a Giant's belly either," Atreus commented as the boat entered the Snake's mouth. "How about you, father?"

"Never one that was not trying to eat me," replied Kratos.

Aníkitos looked at his father in perplexity while Mimir said that this kind of response should no longer surprise him. Once in the mouth of the Seprent, it closed its mouth, swallowing the family. Aníkitos looked around, sticking against Atreus who said he had dreams or he was eating by a monster. Kratos tells him not to be afraid of his dreams. The elder replied that he was not afraid, that he only remembered how he felt when he was a child. The boat sank more and more into the belly of the beast before seeing all that the Snake had swallowed. Aníkitos looked around surprised, wondering how the beast could not have a stomach ache with everything he had swallowed. Kratos stopped the ship near a quay, they left the boat to climb a piece of what was left of the statue of Thor. They found the secret compartment where Mimir's second eye was hidden.

Kratos took Mimir from his belt to give him what Odin had stolen from him. The head thanked him for having returned his eye. The group returned to the boat, Kratos rowed towards the mouth of the Serpent. Atreus asked Mimir what it was like to have his second eye. The head replied that he still didn't feel whole, but that it was a definite improvement. Aníkitos listened attentively to all the strange noises that he could hear in the belly of the Serpent when he heard a hiss that seemed to come from outside. Kratos saw that the little one was looking up and seemed to be listening carefully to something. The Spartan didn't have time to ask him what he meant that something seemed to hit the Seprent hard enough to rock the boat. Kratos was screaming at his sons to hang on while Mimir asked what was going on.

"Well that that was mildly terrifying," Mimir commented as he felt Aníkitos' arms tighten against him. "Maybe our presence is upsetting Jormugandr's belly?"

"No," replied Aníkitos. "It comes from outside."

Kratos began to row towards Serpent's mouth. Aníkitos had become nervous and agitated. He was looking around when there was another shock.

"What's happening to him?!" cried Atreus, grabbing Aníkitos so he wouldn't fall out of the boat.

"Nothing good!" exclaimed Mimir who was not very reassuring.

The Snake calmed down again. Atreus hugged Aníkitos against him asking Kratos what was going on and if anyone was hitting the beast. The Spartan told them that they had to hurry out of there, but they could not go very far, because someone struck the Snake violently. The boat swayed violently, threatening to capsize the family. Kratos was yelling at his sons to hang on and not lose their balance. The Spartan was trying to catch his children, but the beast's mouth opened, leaving the boat to smash against the teeth. The boat was shattered, while Kratos, Atreus, Aníkitos and Mimir were ejected from the mouth of the Serpent. The God of War landed heavily in the snow, he could see the Wolrd Serpent collapsing on the hills not far from them. Who could have done that?

"Atreus? Aníkitos?" Kratos called, looking around. "Atreus! Aníkitos!"

Atreus and Aníkitos emerged from a pile of snow, telling their father that they were fine, as well as Mimir. Atreus looked around, approaching Kratos who looked around.

"What happened to him?" asked Atreus, looking at the World Serpent. "Something we did?"

"No, someone hit her," said Aníkitos, looking at Kratos. "I heard it."

"The dead giant ...," said Kratos, seeing the giant's hand. "Why would the serpent leave us here?"

Aníkitos hugged Mimir against him, feeling his heart speed up. He had a very bad feeling. The head asked the little one if he was fine when they heard the cry of an eagle. Atreus showed the bird flying over them when the animal approached the ground to make room for Freya. Aníkitos and Atreus quickly approached Kratos puzzled as to the presence of the Goddess.

"Freya. We can still trust her... Right?" asked Atreus in a low voice.

"Until we know for certain... Keep your distances," replied Kratos in the same tone.

"The Wolrd Serpent...," Freya started looking at the Serpent before looking at Kratos. "What's happened here?"

"We hoped you would know," replied Atreus.

"You are far from home," replied Kratos, putting Aníkitos behind him.

"I'm looking for my son," replied Freya. "The Three of you... You helped me see things more clearly."

"You do not know where he is then?" asked Kratos puzzled and remaining on his guard.

"No," Freya replied before looking around. "But the woods and fiels speak his name. I know he walks here in Midgard."

"When'd you see him last?" Aníkitos asked, clinging to Kratos' leg.

"Long ago...," Freya replied, smiling at Aníkitos. "Long before both of you are born."

Freya leaned toward Atreus and Aníkitos, but Kratos made them back away. The Goddess was surprised to see the boys walking away. She looked at Kratos puzzled, asking what was going on when Aníkitos heard something strange, the boy's gaze fell on the shore, pointing to Baldur who came out of the freezing water.

"I had a feeling hurting the big snake would bring the three of you out in the open," said Baldur as he approached Kratos upset. "Do you have any idea, ANY IDEA at all what you have cost me?"

Baldur stopped when he saw the last person he thought he could. Freya. She seemed relieved to see her son.

"My boy...," Freya said in a shaky voice.

"Mother?"

"I'm here. Don't run away."

"Oh! I'm not going anywhere, mother," Baldur reassured nonchalantly.

"I know that you're still angry," Freya started. "I know that how feel hasn't changed, but I want you to..."

"How I feel?" cut Bladur. "How I feel? Hahahaha! I spent the last one hundred years dreaming of this moment. I've rehearsed everything I ever wanted to say to you, every word, to make you understand exactly what you stole from me. But now I realize... I don't need you to understand anything. I don't need you at all. "

Kratos made retreat Aníkitos by ordering him to go to take shelter with Mimir. The little boy with the long black hair quickly went to hide with the head while Kratos approached dangerously close to Baldur whereas Freya asked him to move away, because that did not concern him. But he was concerned, Aníkitos was in danger with Baldur around.

"This path you walk... Vengeance. You will find no peace," Kratos explained, looking down at Baldur. "I know."

"You...," said Baldur, staring at Kratos. "I'll deal with you and your damn kid later. But family first."

Baldur wanted to get closer to Freya, but Kratos put his hand on the chest of Odin's son to force him to back away. The insensitive God sneered at the Greek God, the fight was on. Freya used her magic to get high. Atreus begged the Goddess to go to battle, but she replied that she could reason with her son.

Aníkitos watched the scene from a distance when his gaze fell on Freya who was begging Kratos and Baldur to stop this battle. But nobody was listening to him. The child sat in the snow, hugging Mimir against his small chest.

"Mimir... I'm scare...," said Aníkitos in a small voice.

"Don't worry, little one. I'm sure it'll be fine for your father and brother," reassured Mimir.

"Ròt!" cried Freya.

Aníkitos glanced into the arena to see Kratos and Baldur held back by roots. The Spartan succeeds in breaking free from the grip of the roots to strike the son of Odin. Aníkitos looked at Atreus who was shooting his arrows. Freya yelled at Kratos that she didn't need her help and that she could defend herself. This sentence made Baldur angry when he called her a selfish witch. The insensitive God struck the Greek God when the Goddess lost patience.

"I said STOP!" cried Freya. "Ròt!"

Aníkitos was horrified when he saw the roots catching Kratos and Atreus. Freya tried to catch Baldur, but he dodged his attack and threw him a rock which was going to crash against the roots which protected his mother. Baldur took the opportunity to get closer to the hiding place of Aníkitos. The boy wanted to run away, but Odin's son grabbed him by his bear skin and lifted him, snatching Mimir from this hands.

"You might want to turn away, Aníkitos," Baldur advised, calling Aníkitos against his hip and tossing Mimir into the snow. "This won't be pretty."

"No! Leave them alone!" shouted Aníkitos.

Kratos was yelling at Bladur to let Aníkitos go. Odin's son just snickered when something surprising happened. Aníkitos' fist was enveloped in black smoke, as black as darkness, when he fell his fist on Baldur's chest. There was a black flash and a wave of energy that forced Baldur to let go of Aníkitos who collapsed to the floor exhausted. Kratos managed to get rid of the roots and he rushed near Aníkitos who was breathless.

"Aníkitos! Are you okay?" Kratos asked, picking up Aníkitos.

"Yes," replied Aníkitos, looking towards Baldur.

They were all looking at Baldur who was staring at his incredulous hands. He could feel the cold winter wind caressing his skin, the pain of the blows he had received. Aníkitos had managed to break the spell Freya had imposed on him. Baldur couldn't help but laugh as he ran his hands over his chest. He felt absolutely everything. Kratos took advantage of his enemy's inattention to deliver Atreus, who looked at Baldur in surprise as Aníkitos retrieved Mimir.

"He's vulnerable now?" asked Atreus, preparing his bow and arrow.

Baldur turned to Kratos, Atreus, Aníkitos and Mimir. He didn't have time to take a single step towards them that Freya made appear his roots to prevent him from doing anything when the earth began to tremble. They were surprised to see the dead giant stand up and reach out to them.

"YOU WILL NOT DO THIS!" cried Freya, manipulating the giant like a puppet.

The roots wrapped around Freya to protect her from possible attack as she guided the giant's hand towards Kratos and his children who caught them.

"What's going on?!" asked Aníkitos worried.

"Is Freya trying to kill us?" asked Atreus in turn.

"No," replied Kratos. "Do you hear the wind? We are moving."

"What could Aní have done like magic?" asked Atreus lost.

"I don't know, but his magic has broken the spell!" exclaimed Mimir.

"He can be killed?" asked Kratos.

"I'm certain of it," replied Mimir. "It's all coming back now..."

"Now he remembers," commented Atreus.

The hand of the dead giant opened, placing them in a new arena. Freya ordered Kratos to stay out of this story and that she was able to reason with Baldur. Kratos replied that she could not, Baldur intended to kill her. They could all hear the Goddess' son screaming that no one could stop him. Kratos ordered Aníkitos to go into hiding. The little boy obeyed his father as Baldur tumbled into the arena to resume the battle where she had stopped.

"Mimir... How could I do that? Break the spell?" asked Aníkitos in shock.

"Your divine powers manifested when you felt in danger and your magic must be stronger than that of Freya," explained Mimir.

Aníkitos nodded slightly before glancing out of his hiding place to see the fight. Baldur had become hysterical, wanting to feel as much sensation as possible. He went from freezing to heat in seconds. Kratos succeeds in blocking Baldur with his shield and planting his Chaos blade in his ribs before sending him against a rock. Atreus and Kratos rushed at their enemy when the giant's hand blocked their path. The Spartan grabbed the edges of the ring, raising the giant hand to see the crystal. Kratos yelled at Atreus to use his electric arrows against the crystal. Baldur stood up and rushed towards Kratos when Atreus shot his arrow into the exploding crystal. Aníkitos saw Kratos, Atreus and Baldur fly out of the arena. The little God came out of his hiding place with Mimir to see where his father and brother were.

"Where are they?" asked Aníkitos, looking over the cliff.

"I don't know. But you mustn't stay here," said Mimir, looking at Aníkitos. "There is a tunnel, there must be enough space for you to pass through."

Aníkitos nodded and rushed to the tunnel. He was holding Mimir under his arm before crawling through the passage to return to the first arena. Aníkitos was able to see the Snakeworld recovering its senses.

"Why do they have to fight like this?" asked Aníkitos, looking at the Serpent. "Does anyone really have to die?"

"It's hard to say, little one. We can't know what the others are thinking, because we're not in their heads," said Mimir in a soft voice. "But sometimes, we have no choice. It's killing or being killed."

Aníkitos nodded slightly when they could see Jörmungand suddenly pounce on the dead giant, grabbing his head in his mouth. The child watched this surprised scene when Baldur landed heavily on the ground, a few meters from him. Aníkitos gave a little surprised cry when Atreus and Kratos fell heavily on the ground when Freya was ejected out of his root shield also landing in the arena. Kratos took advantage of Baldur being on the ground to rush towards him and grab him by the throat.

"Come on ... Do it," provoked Baldur in a strangled voice.

"Stop ... Please!" begged Freya, who was on the ground.

Atreus and Aníkitos were getting closer to Kratos. The elder told his father that Baldur was defeated and that he was no longer a threat. The Spartan tightened his grip on the throat of Freya's son, killing him with his gaze.

"You will not come for us again. You will not come for Aníkitos and you will not touch her," Kratos ordered in a low, threatening voice.

"I don't need your protection," said Freya.

Kratos let go of his grip on Baldur's throat, which took a deep breath. The Spartan got up and he took Mimir that he hung up on his belt before taking Aníkitos' hand in his, beckoning Atreus to follow him. The family moved away slightly from Baldur and Freya.

"You can't help yourself," said Baldur, straightening up with some difficulty. "Can you mother? No matter what... what I do or say. You won't... You won't stop interfering in my life!"

"I was just trying to protect you," said Freya, kneeling on the ground. "I was ... I've made mistake. I know ... But you're free now. You have what you want. Try to fond forgiveness, and we can build something new."

"No," replied Baldur, shaking his head. "No. We can't."

"Why?" Freya asked sadly.

"Because I will never forgive you," replied Baldur between his teeth. "You still need to pay for the lifetime that you stole from me."

"I have paid... I have paid!" Freya replied, standing up. "But if that alone will make you whole... If seeing me dead will make things right... I won't stop you."

Kratos, Aníkitos and Atreus watched the scene unfolding before their eyes. They could see Baldur grabbing Freya by the throat, strangling him with all his might. Kratos let go of his hand from Aníkitos to walk quickly towards the son of Odin and the Goddess. Atreus yelled at his father to wait when he grabbed Baldur by the shoulder, forcing him to let go of Freya and he blocked him with his arm around his throat.

"Why... Why do you even care?" said Baldur in a strangling voice. "You... You could have... walked away."

"The cycle ends here," says Kratos. "We must be better than this."

Kratos looked at Aníkitos and Atreus who looked at him attentively. The Spartan tightened his grip on Odin's son by forcing him to kneel. Baldur had no choice but to let it go, he ended up on his knees in the snow when his enemy released him. Kratos was holding Baldur's shoulder as he watched Freya massaging her bruised throat, begging him not to take her son away from him when he knocked him out. Baldur fell to the floor unconscious under the worried look of the witch who quickly approached his son.

"I didn't kill him," reassured Kratos. "He is only unconscious."

"Thank you," said Freya, relieved as she walked over to Baldur. "Thank you."

Kratos gave a simple growl as he returned to Aníkitos and Atreus who were looking at him without saying anything. The Spartan nodded toward the door between the kingdoms to go to Brok's workshop to return to the hallway between the kingdoms to continue what they were doing.

"Do you think it was a good thing to leave Baldur alive?" asked Atreus as he entered the hall.

"Only time will tell," replied Mimir. "He finally got what he wanted, he can feel everything."

"Enough," Kratos replied as he walked over to the table. "We're going to Jötunheim."

"Finally!" exclaimed Atreus.

Kratos activated the table, positioning the bridge to the Jötunheim tower. After activating the table, he ordered Atreus to take Mimir so that they had to stand in front of the door. The elder obeyed his father, he took the lead and ran to stand in front of the door saying to Mimir that he hoped that he did not explode or something like that. Mimir replied that he hadn't thought about it before asking, a little worried, if they could stop to discuss it. Atreus laughed slightly, reassuring him before raising him to capture the ray. Once the ray disappeared, the boy turned to the door when a new ray came out of Mimir's eyes, opening the door. Kratos was looking at Aníkitos who was not very happy about that.

"Aníkitos," called Kratos, kneeling before the boy. "You will stay here then. Will it be okay?

"Yes."

Kratos got up as he walked towards the door with Aníkitos. Atreus returned Mimir to his father, saying that they should not be far away. The older boy was perplexed when he saw Aníkitos sit against a pillar, but he didn't have time to ask his father that he was giving Mimir to the boy.

"By Lady Sif's soft, perfect sloshers!" Brok exclaimed with a huge smile. "You done did it!"

"Sorry," Sindri apologized with a delighted smile. "We had to see this."

Sindri started to cry when Kratos' gaze fell on Aníkitos and Mimir. The head understood what the Spartan wanted to do and he flatly refused, but Kratos' glare made him change his mind. Kratos asked Brok and Sindri to watch Aníkitos and Mimir while he was in Jötunheim with Atreus. Aníkitos watched his father and brother walk through the door as Brok approached him.

"Eh half portion, why don't you want to go there?" asked Brok puzzled.

"I don't want to," replied Aníkitos, shrugging.

"Really?" asked Sindri, surprised. "And yet..."

"Brok, Sindri," cut Mimir. "Leave the little one alone. This journey is exhaust him."

The two dwarfs were silent on hearing Mimir's stern tone. Aníkitos rubbed these heavy lids while dozing against the pillar. Mimir sighed wondering which path was going to follow this little one, but that, only time could tell them.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

There was no living soul in Jötunheim. Everything was dead. All the Giants had been decimated. Atreus was surprised not to hear voices in his head. He and Kratos entered what appeared to be a building that would allow them to reach the top, even though Kratos was no longer very sure he wanted to grant this wish to his late wife. Especially knowing that she had mistreated Aníkitos and that he had noticed nothing.

"I should feel them... But I don't. This place is dead," said Atreus, bringing Kratos out of his thoughts. "What happened to them? Why Mom send us here?"

"One question is answered and two more take its place..." replied Kratos.

Kratos sighed, looking around to find something interesting. But apart from the writings, on Thor, Odin and a certain guardian. The Spartan headed for the exit, calling for his son who was following him. Atreus put his hand on the wall. A golden glow escaped from the archer's hand to spread over the wall. Part of it became dust, revealing a fresco with Faye engraved on it.

"It's your axe," said Atreus, observing the drawing. "It's mother... Look... She's arguing with a bunch of Giants. She knew Giants?"

Atreus moved away from Kratos to see another drawing of the fresco which represented him, his brother and his father with the World Seprent. He was running to another part of the wall to see the first battle of Kratos against Baldur after Aníkitos was wounded. This fresco told all they had lived, all the voyage and the fights which they had made. Everything was engraved on this fresco.

"All these drawings... This is our story," said Atreus softly, looking at his father.

"No..." replied Kratos, looking at his son. "This is your story. You and Aníkitos."

"But... What does it all mean?"

"That I was not the only parent with secrets," replied Kratos, watching the fresco carefully.

"You didn't knwo... She was a Giant... I'm a Giant..." he said in shock as he approached the drawing that represented Faye's funeral. "Why didn't she tell us?"

"She feels us here knowing we would find this," Kratos replied, moving closer to Atreus.

Atreus nodded slightly, digesting this most surprising news. He couldn't help but wonder why Faye hadn't told them. The archer was going to ask his father the question when he noticed something that there was something wrong with the performances of Aníkitos. His brother's face, all the drawings of the youngest had been degraded, as if someone had tried to erase it.

"Who could have done that?" Atreus asked, running his hand over the drawing of his brother. "It looks like... Someone wanted to erase it. It's cruel..."

Kratos watched his younger son's drawings without saying anything, he clenched his fists when he felt anger boiling in him. A voice in his head told him that there was no doubt a stroke from Faye. She had hated Aníkitos long before her conception. Atreus backed away when he saw a sheet that was flying with the breeze. He seemed to have seen a dark color under this sheet. Atreus went to the sheet and tore it from the wall. He quickly regretted it when he saw all the drawings that represented Aníkitos, everything he had suffered and his future.

"This... what is this?" asked Atreus upset and stepping back. "Mother... Mother has hurt Aní. It's... Impossible."

"Atreus..."

"I was with them all the time and... She never hit him ..." he said, shaking his head. "She never did anything with him, it's impossible that..."

Atreus fell silent when he realized what he had just said. It was true, apart from taking it once or twice to teach her to control her hearing, she had never done anything with Aníkitos. She had refused to hug him, sing songs to him, teach him how to read and hunt. She also left him alone at home when they had gone hunting in the absence of Kratos.

"I abandoned him once..." he said tightening throat.

"You did nothing against your brother, Atreus," reassured Kratos, placing his hands on the shoulders of his eldest son.

"Yes, once. Mother decided to take me with her to go hunting. But she had forbidden Aníkitos to follow us," explained Atreus, fixing the ground and clenching his fists upset. "He was crying and he was clinging to me so that I wouldn't abandon him, he begged me to stay, but mother violently pushed him away before taking me to leave. When we got back, he was injured in his head wanting to take his wooden rabbit. Mother had yelled at him and threw his toy into the fire. He had been crying all night that time and... It was the one you had done to us. "

"Your mother told me you lost it in the forest," said Kratos.

"No, Aníkitos loved this toy and she knew it. He even slept with it. She... did it hurt him?"

"Yes."

Atreus sighed, shaking his head. He blamed himself for not having been able to protect Aníkitos while they were together all the time and for having seen nothing. Kratos observed the drawings by feeling his rage of Spartan which rumbled in him by seeing the sinister drawings which told the life of his youngest when his glance was posed on a drawing hide by a sheet which flew with the breeze. The Spartan approached the sheet to see the design which represented the future of Aníkitos.

"Do... do we really have to... fulfill her wish?" Atreus asked throat tighten. "I want to go see Aní."

"No," Kratos replied to answer his son's first question. "Let's go back to your brother."

Atreus turned back to return to the passage hall between the Kingdoms. Kratos was following his older son. The Spartan stopped near the door leading to the bridge, his gaze fell on Faye's pocket of ash. He unhooked the pouch from his belt before dropping it on the floor.

"Welcome your home, Faye," Kratos commented, turning his back on the ashes of his late wife to follow Atreus who was waiting for him on the other side of the bridge.


	12. Soon...

Kratos and Atreus were back in the hallway between the Realms, they were surprised to see that Aníkitos was no longer in the room. The father and his eldest son went to see the dwarfs, they saw the little one who was sleeping, Mimir was posed near him while Brok and Sindri continued to make their weapons.

"Hey! Look who's back!" Brok exclaimed, continuing to hammer the sword he was holding.

"The little one is asleep like a mass, it is difficult to wake him up," commented Sindri, sharpening a blade.

Kratos approached Aníkitos, he hung Mimir on his belt before taking the little one in his arms. Aníkitos opened his eyes briefly, but he fell back to sleep quickly, clinging to his father's shoulder pad. The family returned to the hallway to return to Midgard. The return to their house was without a hitch. Atreus was more than happy to be back home. Mimir commented that it left something to be desired, but that it was better than having bark in the hindquarters. Kratos withdrawing at his place, he went to put Aníkitos in his bed before going to sit on his. He picked up Mimir, placing him on the small wooden table that lay between his bed and that of Atreus.

"Sleep," Kratos said to Atreus, setting his ax down.

"I do like Aní," replied Atreus, depositing his bow and quiver on the ground and then lying down. "I'm not waiting for you."

Atreus fell asleep in seconds. Kratos sighed as he removed his blades from Chaos which ended with the Leviathan axe. His gaze fell on the axe, he no longer knew what to think about Faye, especially since he and Atreus had discovered that she was a Goddess.

"Are you all right, brother?" asked Mimir in a low voice so as not to wake the children.

"No," replied Kratos, sighing and running his hand over his face.

"You want to talk about it?"

Kratos looked at Atreus and Aníkitos who were sleeping so tightly before they caught Mimir and went out into the garden. The Spartan placed his head on the rest of a tree trunk before taking his place on a rock. Kratos sighed again, nervously rubbing his hands together.

"Tell me everything, brother," said Mimir, looking at Kratos. "It has to do with what you and Atreus have to find in Jötunheim."

"The children are Giants and Faye was a Goddess," said Kratos, sighing heavily. "Her name was Laufey."

"Laufey? Laufey the Just?" asked Mimir, surprised. "Was your wife Laufey the Fair? It was a surprise."

"Why the Just?" asked Kratos puzzled.

"Laufey was known for helping people in need, without getting any personal benefit, and she was kind by nature," said Mimir. "She was also known to be a great warrior, even Thor wanted to fight her."

Kratos clenched his fists when he heard Mimir's explanation. The head looked at the Spartan knowing what he was thinking.

"You are thinking of Aníkitos, aren't you?"

"Atreus to find a fresco on his history and that of his brother, the representations of Aníkitos in the prophecy were degrading. As if Faye had wanted to erase it," says Kratos between his teeth.

"Do you regret having scattered hers ashes in Jötunheim?"

"I didn't do it," replied Kratos. "I just left her there." Head, when I was there, I saw a drawing of Aníkitos and he ... He was in the company of a woman. "

"A woman?"

"A woman surrounded by a veil of darkness. I had the impression that they knew each other. Then he never saw anyone else except us before leaving our woods. And the only woman that 'we met on our way, it's Freya. "

"You don't think Laufey sent you there to let you know why she was hurting Aníkitos."

"What? She hopes that I forgive her for the fact that she mistreated Aníkitos. She hopes that I understand the fact that she harmed him? No, even if the fresco tells that, it is not an excuse ! "

"No, of course not, brother. I'm not apologizing for her. I was just saying that she must have thought you were continuing what she started."

Kratos was shaking his head as he ran his hands over his face. He sighed, massaging his temples which were starting to get painful. Mimir sighed in turn when he saw the distress of the Spartan who had been betrayed by the person he trusted most. The mother of these children. The head advised Kratos to go to rest and to think about all that they are discovered tomorrow. Kratos nodded slightly as he took Mimir back to his house to rest.

But what they didn't know was that smoke as dark as darkness invaded the building in Jötunheim. A person out of the smoke, approaching the fresco to run hers fingers over the representation of Aníkitos.

"Soon..."


End file.
